After Dawn Broke: Time Flies
by JustFallingWithStyle
Summary: 5 years after leaving forks, the cullen and Jacob have re-located in New Hampshire. with the new location, also come new roumers, new feelings, more heart break. They like this little town. But it has extremely curious people. Renesmees POV R&R please x
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jacob Black.

How else could I describe my life? Right now Jacob Black is my_ entire_ life. And always will be.

It's been 5 years since we moved away from Forks. Jake and my dad decided that the police there could handle the normal human problems. The only problems there were now. Charlie is going to miss us, but he's better of that way. Now he's moved out of his homey little house and moved in with Sue Clearwater on the reservation. They are engaged now. My mum and dad are as happy as ever. So are the rest of my family, including me and Jake. We are living in Newhampshire; there isn't much sun here so it's ok for the vampire part of my family. Even though Carlisle says it's safe for me to go out in the sun I still prefer to stay home when it's shining; It makes me feel ostentatious being around people in the sun, so we either go hunting or me and Jake will spend the day in our own little cottage which is near to my mum and dad's, but the rest of the Cullens live along through the meadow in a big house that me Esme and Alice spent only three days restoring and decorating. I think the hardware store was in a lot of luck the day we came in; we bought half the stock.

In our high school charade we are in the freshmen year but Rose and Em are sophomores. Again. The repetition of high school can get very tedious but me and Jake spend most of the time getting rapped in our own little bubble. As do the rest of the Cullens. But it's probably more so with us because our relationship is backed up by the fact he imprinted on me the second he saw me.

Me and Jake are a little behind the rest of the family intellectually, despite the fact I could read when I was like two months old. I never really pay much attention in school, nor does Jake. Jacob never got to finish his school in La Push because of the wolf thing and the rest of the Cullens have been doing it for like a hundred years longer then us

Me, Jake, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper are all in the same class for most of our lessons but mum and dad are in a higher set of English and dad is higher is trig.

Me, Jake and the rest of the family were in the main house just saying our goodnights to everyone and left for our cottage. As always Jake slept with his hand on my cheek so he could watch me dream listen to my thoughts; we keep no secrets from each other what so ever, plus it made me, strangely, more comfortable knowing he was there, lying beside me, wanting to know what was going through my head.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he said to me as we lay down

"Goodnight Jacob" I whispered, smiling. He kissed me softly on the lips and we drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chemistry

**Chemistry **

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." I heard Jacob saying from next to me. It couldn't be 7:30 all ready could it?

"Ok, I'm up." I said back, though I hadn't moved at all, neither had Jacob he was laid on his side with his hand on my cheek; I let him watch my dreams every night. We don't keep any secrets, so why should I care?

"Really looks that way" this time it wasn't Jacob's voice I heard it was my mum.

"Mum, what are you doing in here?" I said with wide eyes, pulling the quilt covers up more to cover me more. "Hey Bella." Jake greeted her calmly, unlike me. It always seemed like I was over-reacting with him.

"Hey. I'm here because you are going too late for school, the amount of time it takes you to get ready and up. Any one would think you had to sort out a family of six in here." She said, seaming a little awkward.

"Well, it might seem like 'just school' too you but it's not to me. I guess I take after Alice and Rosalie in that department. And it's only like half past seven any way, isn't it?" I replied. My mother new that I wouldn't just throw anything on and tie my hair up for school.

"Really Nessie, it's not necessary; you're beautiful." She said smiling now.

"Like I haven't been telling her that since she could understand." Jacob chipped in.

"Well I'm going back to the house, I want you round in no more than an hour, thank you." She was walking away now.

Pretty much the second she was out of the door, Jacob was on his feet walking around to my side of the bed, swept me up of my feet and held me to him for a few seconds then kissed me. I loved kissing Jacob. I could do it all day and just not want to stop. But obviously it had to stop sooner or later, especially when I had to be at mum and dad's house in 1 hour. So I pulled away after a few minutes, both of our hearts speeding ahead of themselves.

When I was respectable enough to show my face in public – about an hour after Jacob – We went round to mum and dad so we could all leave together. There wasn't enough room in the Volvo for all eight of us so me, Jasper, Rosalie and dad went in rose's BMW. It was easier this way; we all look the same, except Jake, because of our pale skin and eye colour, so we are now three families and Jacob Black. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hales, mum, Alice and Emmett, are the Cullens and me and dad are the Masons. It's kind of confusing, but I'm used to it now. Jacob came to school on his motor bike so he got there before us and was waiting with two open car spaces next to him. When I got out of the car it seemed like everyone was staring at us. I walked straight up to Jacob and grabbed his hand then turned to see my dad snogging mum's face off, clearly showing everyone who was with who, though no one else did it. Me, Jake, Alice and Jasper were in the same homeroom, but for some reason Bella and Edward were in a different form, maybe Carlisle set it like that so it was less obvious that you were surrounded my vampires in your classes.

First period we had trigonometry Alice and Jaz were great at it, but they had to help me, and Jake seemed to have lost all interest in the work and took to gazing at me and playing with my hair. When Mr. Johnson noticed this he cleared his throat and said in his wheezy voice "Mr. – Err...Black, I would prefer it if you paid more attention to your work then to Miss Hales hair." A few people turned to look at what the teacher had pointed out but quickly turned back, while Jake showed no comprehension of what he had said and just smiled slightly then carried on. By the end of the lesson anything that I had been taught had gone in one ear and out the other; I had taken to just gazing at Jacob the way he did me.

After trig we had Spanish, I found it incredibly easy to pick it all up, a trait from my father, I guessed. At dinner you could plainly see all the different clicks, right in the back corner were a bunch of guys with long straight hair, skate boards stuck to their arms and wearing very baggy clothing 'skater dudes' I summarized and in the far left were 'Posh toties', as Jacob liked to call them; they were in our Spanish class. We sat on the empty table next to the middle window on the left. I wondered briefly what the rest of the school thought of us, Strange beautiful extremely pail people, with golden eyes, hanging out with two, slightly more normal people, who actually ate, though Jake ate enough for all of us. I ate human food on occasions; it was much easier to cope with when I wasn't thirsty, today I happened to be full as a fat man at Christmas with the queen.

"So Nessie, how have you found today?" My dad asked morbidly curious.

"Oh, it was okay, I guess, I didn't really pay much attention in trig, didn't get it, but Spanish was strangely easy. I don't suppose you are talented in the language section are you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He just smiled at me, I took it as a yes. When Jake was walking towards us I saw a few girls looking in his direction with eager eyes, I growled quietly, too quiet for humans to hear anyway, Alice and mum looked up, wondering what had upset me, obviously dad already new, and jasper had some clue, Rose and Em were too lost in each other's eyes to notice anything. I think Jake sensed my frustration; He looked in my direction and smiled lovingly at me. I really can't take that guy anywhere without him getting checked out, though I supposed he felt the same about me; right now I could feel people looking at me from all around the cafeteria. How annoying. He came straight over to our table sat next to me, took my hand and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hey Jake." Everyone said at once then Emmett looked up and said "oh, yeah, hi." Clearly he was in another world altogether. I just smiled at Jacob. I felt mum shielding my mind from Edward so I reached up to him and pressed my hand to his cheek. He smiled and nodded then laughed out loud, I smiled too then let my hand drop. I gave mum a 'thank you' look. Me and Jacob hardly ever got any privacy, firstly everyone had super vampire hearing, secondly my dad can read minds, though thankfully Alice was blind when it came to me and Jake, I knew it bothered her, but the lack of privacy was really inappropriate for us two.

"so, what has everyone got next?" I asked to keep everyone talking.

Mum answered first "me and Edward have got chemistry, I _believe_ that is with you and Jake."

"oh cool nice to now we are together in one lesson at least. I turned to Alice and jasper.

"We've got physics." Alice answered. Jasper then added, sarcastically "thought we'd try something different."

Rose turned to me then and simply said "me and Em have got gym." Then they both smiled at each other, clearly _they_ were getting of school early today.

When the first bell rang at the end of lunch me Jake mum, dad, Alice and Jaz set of upstairs to the science department. Thankfully me and Jake were put together in the seating plan, so did mum and dad, they were in front of us, perfect. On my left was another guy called Mitch and on Jakes right was one of the girls I saw eyeing him at dinner, her name is Amie-Louise. Jake could plainly see I was agitated because of this; He whispered into my ear "I love_ you_ Renesmee Carly Cullen. Stop panicking" Just then Ms. Samphire called the class to silence and started talking some scientific nonsense and lectured us on using chemical substances properly, blah blah blah. I took no notice of her after the first word and just placed my hand over Jakes and said in my mind '_I love you two Jacob Black' _and smiled at him. He mouthed the word 'good' and grinned openly at me but turned back to the teacher when she coughed impatiently. About fifteen minutes into the lesson Ms. Samphire finally announced that we would be doing a practical, something about chemical mixtures and separating them. Sadly I was working with Mitch instead of Jacob and he was working with Amie, I grimaced at him as I went with Mitch to get the things we needed. When we sat back down with our test tubes, bunsen burner and a mixture of hydrogen and carbon Mitch immediately started setting it up, clearly he knew what he was doing. I didn't so I tried talking to him.

"Hey, I'm Renesmee, or Nessie." I said happily with a friendly smile on my face. I regretted it immediately; when he turned to speak back his face altered, like he was staring at an angel, I looked down at the table.

"Hi Renesmee, It's nice to meet you, I'm Mitch." He said still starstruck. I stopped talking then and carried on with the work, though I didn't have a clue, so I gave up after a bit and just sat down. About 3 minutes Mitch left the mixture above the bunsen burner to boil and sat down next to me, facing me. I heard Jacob quietly growl behind me. I turned and looked at him sympathetically; it's like dinner but role reversed.

"So, Nessie, how do you like Newhampshire? I'm guessing you're new; I would have remembered seeing you around." Mitch asked, trying to talk to me again

"It's good so far, not much sun, I don't really know anyone round here, just the people I came with." I glanced up at Jake. He had a 'if looks could kill' expression on his face.

"Well, we could go out, and you could get to know the place, I've been here my whole life nearly." He said it as though he hadn't noticed I was in love, was it really that inconspicuous. Just then I saw Jake lift his hand and smash it down on the test tube then through to the flame.

"AHHHH! SHIT!" He shouted out in pain. The palm of his hand was all burnt and had red hot glass pocking out of it.

"Jake!" I shouted, my eyes wide with shock. I grabbed his arm and ran out of the class with him. When we were in the car park I started to pull the pieces of glass out and drop them onto the floor while he winced. When all the shards of glass were out, his hand immediately started healing.

"Are you okay?" I asked, so worried.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't have re-acted like that. I knew guys would be interested in you, I just need better control." He sighed, unhappy with himself.

"I don't care, I just don't want you to get hurt, okay, try to act calm if it happens again." I said turning his head to look at me instead of the floor, I smiled at him, the same smile my father has.

"Oh, god, that's so strange." He said smiling now

"What?" I asked, though I knew what he was talking about

"It's like your dad just smiled at me." He said laughing

When the lessons ended and we were joined by the family, Jake kissed me goodbye, making sure Mitch saw I think, then got on the back of his bike and rode home. When Jaz, Rose and dad got here we got into the BMW, after saying goodbye to the others, of course, and set off for the main house. When we had been driving for a few mille-seconds my dad asked "So, what was going on in chemistry for Jacob to re-act like that?"

"Like you need to ask," I said but told him anyway, that way Rose and Jaz had something to listen to. "He was just over–reacting because of what Mitch said."

Then Jasper turned to me and asked "what did he say?" I knew he could sense my mood so he was right to ask; curiosity is a sin, and he doesn't know the reason behind people's mood.

"Nothing bad, just flirting and asked me out, it was all over the top to be quite honest; Jake just needs to calm it down a bit and not over-react." I reasoned with myself.

"Well, he's going to have to get used to it; this Mitch guy is going to be the first in a _long_ line of guys to hit on you," Rosalie said knowingly.

"Yeah, but, all you guys are _gorgeous _and no one's said anything to you." I said, confused.

"Yes, that's because people are repelled by us, it's a natural instinct to run when there's a vampire around. Well, for everyone except Bella, that is." She said laughing a little. I just let all that settle in my mind. When we got back I ran across the meadow to my cottage and was greeted by Jacob's waiting arms.


	3. The Hunt

**Hunt**

After showering, with my hair smelling strongly of pomegranates, I decided to do something I've never done before: I let my hair dry on its own accord. Jake raised his eyebrows, poking his head out of his book, when I sat down on the bottom of the bed, legs crossed, next to his feet. He didn't say anything but I could sense him grinning.

"What? It's not that shocking." I asked, grinning shyly.

"Nothing." He said angelically. Just then he put his book down, I realized it was _Romeo and Juliet_. That's different; the last book I saw him reading was something about vampire hunters, and I'm pretty sure Emmett burned it a few months ago.

"What made you want to read that?" I asked, curiosity grasping me; it just doesn't seem like him.

"Oh, Edward suggested it. It's actually quite a good read when you know what the hell it's talking about." He said smiling.

"And there I was thinking you would never do anything my father suggested." I said in mock shock.

"Well, I guess times have changed." He stated simply, smiling. Even though talking to Jake took my mind of everything else, I could still feel the faint burn in my throat.

"Are you going to eat human food or go hunting with me, Alice and Jasper?" I asked, as much as I need blood, I wouldn't go without him. He knew that.

"Hmm, I think I'll have a meal, and then come with you; I'm not really in the mood for elk." He said as though it was nothing, with a small remnant of the earlier smile on his face, but I knew he was repulsed by the idea of me almost draining a full grown animal, but I have to do it in order to survive properly; I'd be way to thirsty if I didn't drink it because the vampire in me longs for it. I don't need to hunt as frequently as the rest of my family but the burn is still there every month, sometimes a little more. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it. 'You gotta do whacha gotta do.'" He said grinning. I smiled back, my father's crooked smile.

"Okay, that really freaks me out. I can't be thinking you're your dad right now." He said laughing. I faked a cringe, though I was still smiling.

"No, never do that." I said, teasing. Just then Jake leaned in and kissed me, but I think it was to change the subject. When we pulled away we started walking up to the main house.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked, morbidly curious.

"Um, I don't really mind," He sniffed up. "It smells like Esme's already cooking some chicken." He said smiling. Then he started walking faster, poor Jake. I never realize how hungry he gets.

"Hey Esme." Me and Jacob said simultaneously, but he sat down and I went over to give her a hug, with my wet hair. When she noticed this she laughed slightly and said "you'd better not let Alice see your hair like this, she'll have a fit.

"Well, she's going to see it any way; We're going hunting in, like, an hour and it takes my hair like three to dry, so I'm probably going to be attacked by hair products when we get back." I said smiling matter-of-factly.

"Are you going with them too Jacob?" Esme asked politely as she placed his meal in front of him.

"Thanks. Yeah, I am. Plus I might get a word in with Sam or Seth." He answered.

"How does that work anyway?" She asked sounding truly confused. Clearly Carlisle didn't know everything.

"It's really confusing. I can hear Sam because we're both alphas. I think the only reason I still hear Seth is because a part of him is still loyal to me or something." Esme just nodded thinking that through. I went to sit next to Jake whilst he finished his food.

"Oh my god! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what did you do to your hair? Or should I say 'what haven't you done?' Alice asked wide eyed when she and Jasper came back from the store. I smiled angelically.

"To answer your first question, I have washed my hair. To answer your second, clearly I haven't blow dried it and straightened or curled it."

"I can see that," she said still shocked "I _have_ to sort it out when we get back."

"I thought as much." She laughed then.

"You know me well enough by now Nessie." She said, playfully ruffling my wet hair, clearly she had forgiven for my lack of respect for my hair. She tends to over react. _A lot_.

I quickly changed the subject before she went on about the fact I was wearing a plain black t-shirt. "So are we going or what?"

"Yeah, we're headed out to a nearby forest. There's a river flowing through it so there should be plenty of wild life." Alice answered, smiling. I nodded my head then turned and grabbed Jacob's hand whilst heading for the back door, through the conservatory. When we got out

Side Jake took his t-shirt of – I couldn't help but almost drool at the sight of his eight pack – then ran into the trees to phase; He came as a wolf one to keep up and two he feels more comfortable watching us hunt in that form. We all ran towards the forest, Jake slowed his pace to stay by my side instead of a mile ahead. When we were deep enough into the forest I let my vampire senses take over and soon came across the scent of a young deer that had lost its way. I ran in its direction and soon found myself relishing the warm, slightly sweat blood trickling down my neck, killing the small burn instantly. As this was just a small deer I did drain it fully, but I was stuffed after. I ran back a few paces and laid on the grass, waiting for Alice and Jasper. I was soon accompanied by Jacob, in his human form; he'd brought his shorts with him, though not his shirt. Aren't I lucky?

"Feel better?" Jake asked softly.

"Yeah," I rolled onto my side and lightly traced his abs with my fingers "What are you thinking about?" I asked, wondering.

"Not much, you, me, what we're going to do in the future…" He answered peacefully.

"Hmm… Well, what do you think we're going to do in the future?"

He turned his head towards me smiling "I have no idea." He said simply.

Just then I heard voices, and it wasn't Alice or jasper, or any other vampire for that matter; it didn't have that perfect ring to it.

"What was that?" Jake said, suddenly much more alert.

"People. Coming this way." I said, only slightly worried. Jake stood up and I followed. He suddenly became colder.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused and worried about why he was acting this way.

"It's that Mitch kid and some other guys." He said grimacing with furrowed eyebrows.

"How can you tell?" I asked confused, I was squinting in that direction, but I could only see distant blurs.

"Nessie, I'm part wolf, the good senses just come with it as a package deal." He said grinning again. I smiled.

"But I'm part vampire and I can only just see them." I replied, confused still.

"Ask Carlisle when we get back," He turned and sat back on the ground cross legged "They're going to see us anyway so I might as well be comfortable." He explained. I nodded and sat next to him with my head on his shoulder. We sat like this for about five minutes, then Mitch and his friends were right there, in front of us.

"Hey… What are you guys doing way out here? And why are you sat on the floor?" Mitch asked awkwardly.

"Hi. We wanted to walk around and we're sat on the floor because we got sick of standing while we were waiting for Alice and Jasper." I said shortly

"Sure you're not just lost? I mean you are new here." He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, we're not lost; our sense of orientation is one hell of a lot better than yours." Jacob said coldly.

"Right, well, if you need to know how to get back we're going to be right over there, okay, we're setting up a fire." He said patronizingly. We both gave him evils. They all walked of chattering away. They didn't walk very far so we could still hear them easily, and they all had their backs to us. I cuddled back up to Jake and asked "Should I tell Alice not to come running right up to us or do you think she already knows?"

"Well, even if she doesn't know she'll smell them and slow to a walk." He whispered, calm again. I smiled at him. Just then we heard Mitch whispering too the others.

"God, you'd think he was cold wearing nothing but some battered shorts in September. And I thought he pretty much destroyed his hand in chemistry, there's not even a scratch on it."

"I know, we all saw and heard what happened, maybe there's something weird about the lot of them." The tall ginger one replied in an unusually profound voice.

"When you say 'the lot' you mean who exactly?" Asked the blonde girl.

"Y'know the Cullens, Hales and that Jacob guy, I mean, they're all white, and abnormally perfect, Jacob Black is like 6 foot 7 and his muscles are _insane_… And, they're all… _together_." He said seeming befuddled

"Plus Renesmee," Mitch nodded back in my direction "Is like…" and never finished that sentence. I grimaced and Jacob and he laughed at me.

"Well, what more can you expect? You're perfect in every way possible… But you're my Nessie, and if he comes near you I will eat him alive… Not literally; he wouldn't taste so nice." He said smiling lightly.

"Yes, well, that's just what you think, he could have been about to say 'the ugliest thing _ever!_', and besides, I don't care what they think because I've got you… And your _insane_ muscles." I said laughing, he joined in. Just then I thought of something to do when Alice and Jaz got here, hopefully she saw it so she could play along.

"Seeing as Mitch asked you out in chem., I'm guessing he doesn't thing your that." He pointed out raising his eyebrows. I just shook my head and rested it back on his shoulder. Around 5 minutes had past, we made innocent small talk, and we finally heard Alice and Jasper walking down the riverside at human speed. Because of the direction they were coming at us in, Mitch and his friends saw them first. When I saw them it was clear that Alice had seen the future; He and Jasper had extremely messy, bushed up hair, all their clothing was ripped and Jaz had completely abandoned his top. I head everyone gasp simultaneously at the sight of them, they had somehow managed to get cuts on them, and it looked as though Alice had actually bitten Jasper, talk about added effect. All in all, it looked like they'd just been attacked or ambushed and just got away, when Alice let go of Jasper, to run over to me, he fell to the floor and winced trying to grab his leg.

"Oh my god! Alice! What happened to you two!" I asked wide eyed doing it up a little.

"Th-the b-bear-s… Out – of no-nowher-e." She dry sobbed at me. I finally got some reaction from Mitch

"Wait. What bears?" He asked, seaming slightly terrified

"They were everywhere!" Alice screamed. Mitch suddenly stood up, wide eyed.

"We were coming back down to you and Jake, there were about four... maybe five. I just grabbed hold of Alice and ran as fast as I could." Jasper stopped to take a deep breath. "Of course that ended up with me breaking my leg, but that was just because we got up a tree and when they were gone we climbed down and I fell out… I just hope they don't follow our sent down here." Just then the ginger dude went into his pocket and brought out a snicker. "By the way," Jasper added in his scary voice "bears love snicker." Mitch suddenly jerked around and ran for his life screaming "NO NOT THE BEARS! ANY THING BUT THE BEARS!" the others look confused and slightly humored, but soon followed. While they were still in hearing and seeing range Jasper got up, came to us and we all started laughing loudly. We all heard Mitch mumbling something about getting us back, as if. We have a mind reader, a psychic and we have extreme reflexes.

We all laughed while we walked back to the house, it had just turned 8:30 and Jake was getting hungry,_ again_. When we got in went to go see my mum while Jake did his thing; I felt as though I hadn't really spoke to her since lunch.

"Hey mum." I said to her when I walked into the study, where she was reading 'Wuthering heights' again.

"Hi Nessie. What did you do while you were hunting?" She asked, though I could tell Edward must have found out and already told her because of the look on her face.

"Hunted, had a baby dear, sat with Jake, saw Mitch and his friends, played a little bear trick on them, the usual." I said simply. She laughed, yes she knew.

"Nice. We have gym tomorrow so don't forget to slow down." She reminded me.

"I won't… Shall we force dad and Jake together and us two go together." I asked smiling

"If you think they can last an hour without killing each other then I would love too."

"Hey, they lasted a whole night in a tent together didn't they, and let's face it, I have brought everyone closer together." We both smiled.

We talked like this for about half an hour, then to both our intense surprise dad and Jake came in laughing and chatting. They both turned simultaneously and looked at me and mum.

Jake pointed to me and said "Oh there she is." Still laughing

"I told you she was." Dad said also laughing.

I turned back to mum and said "Oh yeah, I think they'll live." Then stood and went over to swap places with dad and said my goodbyes. Me and Jake headed back down to our cottage to sleep and make sure our heads were on for tomorrow. 


	4. Secrets

**Secrets**

I woke to the smell of toast... and eggs. That's new. When I managed to stand and walk around without falling straight back down because of stupid head rush I went to the kitchen and found Jacob cooking scrambled eggs, with the toaster on humming a familiar tune. I was smiling when he noticed my presence and turned round to me.

"Good morning sunshine." He sang happily and quickly skipped over to give me a kiss.

"Hey, someone's in a good mood." I noted happily. He nodded, smiling away.

"Okay, what am I missing? Yesterday you and dad were laughing together and smiling and having a good convocation, and today, you're already awake, making breakfast and in a _really_ good mood." I asked extremely confused.

"Gosh, when you put it like that it makes me sound like a lazy person who isn't all that nice to talk to." He said simply. My face softened.

"That's not what I meant. You're always perfect. My Jacob. It's just different, and I wondered why."

"Who knows? Maybe I had a good dream." He said smiling. Clearly he wasn't going to tell me that easily.

When we had our breakfast and got ready for school, with plenty of time for a change, we headed for the main house. When we got there though, we were shocked to find the entire down stairs empty and we could hear quiet whispers up stairs. I looked at Jake confused, he had the exact expression on his face, so we headed up the winding staircase to find everyone huddled around on old book of Jasper's, probably something to do with the civil war.

"What's going on up here?" I asked carefully. Alice skipped to my side and put her arm round my shoulder to turn me around and walked out of the room with me.

"It's nothing, Jasper was just showing Carlisle something while Esme was with him and she didn't want to leave, then Em and Rose got curious."She explained. I raised my eyebrows; she didn't really expect me to believe that did she. What's with everyone keeping secrets lately? I just shook my head and went back down stairs, Jacob grinning at Alice. This was getting annoying, I hate not knowing... It's like the worst feeling ever. Well, I would find out sooner or later. When I was comfortably sat on the chair in the living room with Jacob mum and dad came in and ran straight up stairs to the others. I strained my ears trying to hear what she would say. What I made out it sounded like she said "Have you seen it? It's beautiful, isn't it?" Just then I promised myself I would find out what it is, even if I had to look through every book Jasper owned. After mum and dad had a few more things to say, which I couldn't hear, they all came down stairs smiling.

"Why am I always the one kept in the dark?" I asked sighing.

"Nessie, we're not keeping anything from you. And you are in the light more than us." Dad said smiling, meaning I was in the sun more. I scowled at him.

We arrived at school, bang on time as usual, and headed round the back of the building as we had gym first, Dad already knew me and mum would be working together and told Jake. He found it funny and wanted to see if he could beat him at sport when he was using human speed and strength.

"Jacob, just because I'm calming down my ultra vampire aspects, doesn't mean you will beat me. By the way, we're doing cross country running, so however fast you go, I'll go faster." My father said grinning at Jake.

"Wanna bet. If you go too fast people will think something dodgy. Like drugs, or... Well, I suppose only Bella would guess you're a vampire." Jake said in return, stubbing him out a little. Dad just shook his head. We were outside the gym now, waiting for the bell to go.

"Mum, you know Isle Esme... What's it like?" I asked, morbidly curious.

"It's B-E-A-utiful... The golden sand, the light blue see, the clear skies... Everything about it is absolutely _gorgeous_." She said happily, lost in a memory.

"I kinda fancy going there, it sounds amazing, and I'd be able to see if it's possible for me to get a tan." I said smiling. "I'm sure Carlisle will be fascinated by the answer to that one."

"Yeah, he probably would be," She said smiling. "Ness, what do you fancy doing for your 16th birthday? It may be your last birthday where you actually age." Mum asked, a curious smile on her face, but I felt there was something else behind it.

"I don't know I hadn't really thought about it. Plus it's not for another three months."

"Yeah, well, you know what Alice is like. She'll need three and half to plan it." We laughed. I did take after Alice with something's like fashion and hair and going over the top with planning, but I guess that just comes with growing up around her. As the bell rang I learned that in my gym class there was also Mitch, the ginger, Amie and the 'Posh toties'. Brilliant. The one lesson I'm not with Jake there's a bunch of people who fancy us.

"Good morning class. Girls go through to your changing room and boys to yours." Coach Harris called out to us. After everyone got changed we all gathered just outside the gate on the back field. Apparently we had to run round it. Okay for the people who can't really get tired, or don't get tired for a long time, everyone else might have a hard time. After a few stretches and warm-ups coach sent us all running. Everyone was going at a steady pace so they don't run out of breath, me and mum kept with all those, but Jake and dad were still planning on racing each other round and were already halfway round without slowing once. They really should be more careful; people have already noticed that Jacob has no bandage on, now they running like the wind and not pausing for breath. When we'd all been running for about half an hour – going at human speed dad and Jake lapped us about 10 times – Coach decided to change to some team challenges. Luckily it was teams of four so it was me and mum with Jake and dad.

When the lesson finally ended we made our way to next session which was English, _finally, I'll be in my comfort zone_. Much like my mother and father I've always had a passion for reading, but I have always had a passion for writing. It's only my dad that can start to understand why, but that's probably because he's always in people's head.

Our English teacher, Miss. Dawson, was nice, but she set a lot of work saying it's the first lesson, not that I mind. It was translating Shakespeare so it was easily understood for everyone who has a narrow mind.

Come dinner time we were all extremely bored. I don't know how these guys could have repeated this so many times; it's_ so_ monotonous.

We were all sat around our table in silence, with a lot of people close by, clearly waiting for us to say something, so I decided to bring something up.

"So, what's with all the secrets?"

"What's that hun?" Jake asked as though I had just woke him up.

"Why is it that I'm always in the dark?... You all talk quietly so I can't hear you down stairs, huddle in circles around some book I can't see... Why?" Jake had a puzzled look on his face, but I didn't know if it was sincere.

"Nessie, did you ever think that maybe it was a surprise?" Asked my dad.

I raised my eyebrows. "In this family there is no such thing as surprises. _You_ of all people should know that Edward." I only called him by his name because I knew people were still being nosy.

"You'd be surprised how many things have been kept from me." He said giving Alice a stern look. I think she told him something with her mind because he smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.

Jasper spoke then, "Renesmee, I know you hate not knowing, it's a family trait," He said glancing at Edward. "But really, if there's anything that you don't know about, trust me it's nothing bad." My god, why is everyone in my family so bloody persuasive. I just sighed; I couldn't really argue against that. I think I saw Jake give Jasper a thanking look through the corner of my eye, but I didn't act on it. Great, now dad's laughing. '_Shut up, it's your fault.' _I thought in his direction. He looked confused '_Jasper said it's a family trait. Clearly I inherited it from you, mum's a lot less in your face about not knowing things, she just plots quietly, ways to get it out of you. Or in your case bats her eye lids and says 'please''_ I thought smiling. He laughed quietly. And whispered "she's my kryptonite."

As the hour passed we made small talk, and Alice was _still_ asking about my birthday, and it's _still_ three months away

"Alice, I honestly don't care how we celebrate my birthday; I've still got plenty of them to have. Just so long as its family. Maybe we could invite the pa- I mean Jake's friends from La Push." I said smiling. I'm sure Jake would like to see everyone again, especially when he can only speak telepathically with Sam and Seth.

"Well, that sound all well and good, but you're going to be 15 Nessie. How often does that happen?" She asked smiling "You're _having_ a birthday party weather you like or not." She said assertively. I knew I couldn't change her mind.

"Is she like this with everyone?" I asked the rest of them.

"Yes." They all answered rolling their eyes.

"Not me." Jacob said laughing.

"Oh, just you wait Jacob Black." She said staring him down.

"Oh my, I'm positively shaking in the boots." He said in mock horror, making himself as small as possible on his chair and looking up at Alice, an all innocent face. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

When lunch had finished I had calculus with Jake Alice and Jasper then geography with mum and Alice. Just us girlies. It was actually quite fun. We sat on the back table, all our bags on the spare chair next to me, just in case someone wanted to sit there. We spent pretty much all lesson talking. When the teacher was about to notice and ask one of us a question Alice would whisper the answer. Dad, Jasper and Jacob were next door doing history. But Jasper was a history machine, dad can read minds and Jake had never been much for school work so they were talking all lesson, but about half way through, dad knocked on the class room door with Jake and Jas flanking him. We had a female teacher so his persuasion worked better.

"Excuse me Ms. Shipley, but we need Bella, Renesmee and Alice; we have a dentist appointment in fifteen minutes."

"All of you?" She asked in disbelief

"Yes, it's easier for them to do us together, and we don't mind because we're such a tight group" He said using the full force of his persuasion, but also smiling at all of us.

"Okay, Mr. Mason. You three may go." Ms. Shipley said to us, though she wasn't very happy about it. We walked out of the room and_ I_ was slightly confused; what was the actual reason for bringing us out? Was it just boredom? Clearly Alice and mum knew because they started laughing quietly when we got out.

"Is know one going to tell me this as well?" I demanded getting slightly frustrated with all the secrets that were being kept.

"We just got bored in history, you would be as well if you were learning about renaissance Italy." Jasper said serenely. Well that might be true for_ him_.

"Then why were mum and Alice laughing when they came out?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Beats me."

"Come on Ness, we just wanted to go home." Jake said slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Why, though? It's not normal for the cullens to skip school." I said resting my head on his chest while he pulled me into an actual hug. I felt so tiny next to his 6ft 7inch body and humongous muscles.

"Well, maybe I've been a bad influence on them." He answered laughing.

"Yeah, it's all Jake's fault." Dad said laughing. We were all most at Rose and Em's class by now. We decided me and dad were going to ask because our power of persuasion was higher than everyone else's, but I also wanted to see if I could get a teacher to listen to me.

When I approached the door I knocked on it four times and waited for Mr. Johnson to answer the door.

"Ah, Renesmee, Edward, how can I help you two fine students today.

"Good afternoon Mr. Johnson. We need Rosalie and Emmett; Rose is at the dentist with us and Emmett has a doctor's appointment." I said politely and sincerely with my chocolate eyes wide. He hardly even hesitated when he called to them to go. I'm so proud. I smiled at him and bid him ado.

"Right,

Nessie, when I go in I'm going to start planning your party. Is there anything you would like to demand?" Alice asked when we got back to the house.

"Umm. Well I want to invite the pack, and they can bring dates or whatever. And if you put any banners up could you have 16 ones, seeing as that's my real age."

"Okay." With that she ran up to her room and sat straight on her touch screen computer, which she couldn't part with, and her pink note book and matching pen. She was totally in the zone. I rolled my eyes and she shouted down stairs "I heard that." What the hell? Me and Jake headed back down to the cottage after that.

"So are we still doing that making gifts thing or am I allowed to buy you something?" Jake asked when we were sat on the sofa.

"Well, as I've said before: I don't like people spending money on me. But I can't stop the rest of my family. Plus I prefer home made things; they have more meaning. It's up to you." I answered smiling up at him.

"Okay."

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, but it soon turned to more and became fiery and urgent. My head stared spinning and my breathing came out roughly and uneven. He pulled away then, probably so as not to get carried away. He put his head back on the back of the couch and caught his breath.

The days started passing faster, they passed into weeks and the weeks into months. Its scary how fast time flies when you enjoy your self... And I was. Everyone was getting along better. Jake was even having friendly chats with Rose. Jake occasionally patrolled the area for my safety, seeing if there were any different scents. The only thing that was new turned out to be Kate and Garret, which Carlisle confirmed, but they just passed straight by and didn't catch our scent. Life was fairly easy in this place. Well, except the giggling girls after Jake.

**I edited a few things in the earlier chapters so Nessie and Edward are now Mason's revieww plzzzzz**


	5. Preparations

Preparations

It was the day before my 16th birthday and the pack, all except Collin and Brady, were coming down early. All the wolves were going to sleep outside except Leah, so her and Emily were going to stay with me and Jake in the spare rooms and Kim was staying with mum and dad. Apparently, what with the pack always going round to Emily's for feeding, her and Leah had gotten closer again which was good. Jake had told me about the whole Leah/Sam/Emily thing and, even though it annoyed the life out of him, I could feel nothing but sympathy for her, and I would quite like to get to know her better. She seems like she's just misunderstood and judged purely on her thoughts, but that's exactly why they are thoughts; no one is supposed to hear them. If they couldn't, I'm sure they would feel differently towards her. God, if everyone could hear my thoughts they'd want to kill me half the day, unless they're the giggling girls who clearly fancy Jake. They'd probably stalk me.

"Nessie, I'm gunna go meet Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachael, Quil and Sarah at the airport but Seth, Leah, and Embry should be arriving from the forest on the east of our cottage, K?" Jake said when we were heading towards mum and dad's place; I wasn't allowed in the main house until tomorrow at noon because half of it was already in place for the party.

"When did Quil imprint?" I asked confused.

"Oh, sometime about two years ago I think."

"Okay. Is Sarah staying with mum and dad?"I asked

"Yeah."

"Right, They'll be hungry won't they? We'll cook something while waiting for them." I said smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He said, eyes closed, leaning his forehead on mine and breathed a sigh.

"Good," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He took my hand and as he was walking away, facing me, we both stretched our arms to hold on to each other for as long as possible, until it was just our finger tips connected. Then he turned around and ran slowly to the trees. I watched until he was out of view. I turned back and carried on walking to mum and dad's when my Sidekick started humming from my pocket. Alice had personalized it and made it look fantastic. The text just stated 'I miss you already xxxxxx!'

We haven't really had any time away from each other that I can remember whatsoever. So I didn't like the fact he was going to be gone, even if it is just half an hour. I'm just really paranoid; nothing's going to happen when there is Sam, Paul, Jared and Quil as well. I was at the house now and Esme was there planting a lovely little bunch of petunias near the bush of white roses.

"Haay Esme." I greeted customarily.

"Oh, Hello Nessie. How are you on this fine day?" I loved the way she was always in such a great mood.

"I'm good thanks and you?"

"Very well. Alice is in there with your parents and she said if so much as put a toe in the house she'll chop your head off." She said still smiling.

"That's nice."

I walked into the house then and went straight for the living room. Mum, dad and Alice were all sat talking normally.

"Haay guys."

"Hey Ness" They all said in unison but Alice went on. "Aren't you at all exited? It's the 1st of December. Your 16 tomorrow! It's not every day that that happens now is it?" Alice said extremely fast. She has way too much enthusiasm.

"Well, yeah, it'll be nice to be 16. I already know dad's getting me a car. But the thought of just changing one unit in my age doesn't really mean that much to me no." I explained.

"Huh. Well, so long as you're not like 'NO I DON'T WANNA AGE!' Like somebody was." Saying the last bit towards my mother.

"Well. I'm not flustered about turning 16. But 17 is another question..." I said smiling.

"See, she takes after me. Doesn't want to be older than her boyfriend" Mum said matter-of-factly. We all laughed then. To say she's fairly intelligent she can have random strange out bursts.

"I need to meet Seth, Leah, and Embry. You coming?" I asked my mum and dad, knowing Alice would be in all day, like in the Dracula legends, just minus the coffin.

"Yes of course we will. I think I'd quite like to hear what they've been up to for the past five years." Dad answered for them.

"Hmmm," Mum agreed. "I can torment Embre some more now." She said smiling devilishly. We headed into the kitchen then. Well I did, and then dad at the same time and mum came in soon after while Alice headed back out.

"Hope you don't mind me using your food supplies, but I'll get killed if I go near the house." I said smiling at my mother lightly.

"Of course not; we're not going to eat it."

"Unless someone dares you too." My dad finished raising his eyebrows at her. I headed to the pantry then and got stuff to make a large portion of spaghetti bolognaise; I know all of them like it and it's simple, it'll just still be cooking when they get here so I got some chips, dip, nachos and cheese out.

About 15 minutes later the wolves arrived and headed straight down the path to mum and dad's. Either they ran into Alice or they could smell the food.

Embry came in straight away and gave my mum a bear hug, clearly over the fact she's a vampire. Seth came in and tapped dad on the shoulder with his fist sociably. Leah stood in the door way seeming uncomfortable.

"Hey." I said smiling warmly.

"Hi," She said flashing her eyes up to me looking shocked that I'd spoken or something. "Renesmee, right?"

"Yeah." I answered, still smiling. She just nodded. We both seemed to head to the kitchen simultaneously. Embry and Seth had pretty much devoured the chips and were moving onto the nachos. Leah was still stood awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

"Help yourself." I said with my hand towards the table. She gave me a timid smile and walked over to join the other two.

"Hey, way to go Nessie; I think that's the first time Leah's ever smiled." Embry said, only half sarcastic. She punched him on the upper arm for that remark. I just shook my head. My mum was sat on the kitchen counter and my dad was stood next to her, talking quietly. He kept saying 'thank you' so I assumed she was showing him her thoughts. I skipped over to them reminding myself so much of Alice.

"Haay. Wochya talkin' about?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing fascinating," My father answered smiling back. "How've you been Ness?"

"Uhh. Good That just about sums it up I think..."

"Well, that's nice to know."

"Just so you know, Alice might have gone a little over the top in there with the decorations and lights and stuff..." My mum for warned me unnecessarily; unlike my mother I actually liked things that were completely over the top, ostentatious and flashy.

"There's no such thing." I said smiling crookedly. After that we chatted a little more, mum left to go 'torment' Embry, and Seth came over to join us.

"Hey Edward, hi Nessie. God, you've grown a bit! You were like that high the last time I saw you." He said, indicating to his knee, although now I was just below the hollow at the bottom of his neck.

"Yeah, well, you should know, you had a growth spurt." I mumbled looking at my toes feeling slightly embarrassed for no real reason.

"But mine didn't last five years, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't as accelerated as that." He said smiling friendlily.

"True, but you should be used to it."

"Used to it? Last time I saw you, you looked 3. Now... you look like a very old 16-year-old." We both laughed then.

All of a sudden Alice burst through the door and ran straight up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Quick Nessie, we need to sort out your dress!" She squeaked "The mall closes in 4 hours!"

"Yeah, 4 hours. How long do you think we'll be gone for?" There was one thing that I didn't want to be a surprise: my outfit. She looked at me as if to say 'do you know me at all?'

"Well, can we at least wait for Jake to come back so I can say hi and bye?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes that always worked with everyone.

"Oh all right." She said pouting stubbornly.

"Hey, mind if I come; I need some shoes to go with my outfit?" Leah added quietly from behind Seth.

"Sure, what are you wearing?" Alice said, all enthusiastic again.

"Oh, my red shorts and white/sivler 'no paparazzi please' belly top." She answered awkwardly. Despite Jake going out with a half-vampire and most of the pack being friends with at least one vampire, Leah still felt odd being around so many and not killing them. She'll probably get used to it.

"Oh, yeah, I saw one of them the other day, I know just what will go with it, and we have to get you some jewellery to go too..." Alice was drilling on animatedly. She gets way too carried away sometimes.

Jacob finally got back about 10 minutes later with everyone else, and Leah started to ease up more and more as time went by.

"Jacob!" I squealed when he walked in and ran straight to him and then jumped into him before I could stop myself. He caught me of cause and laughed at my reaction to seeing him.

"Hey." He said after peeling me of his lips and coughing, embarrassed because Alice was literally staring straight at him.

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you but now I have to go. Need a dress." I said shortly, laughing unhappily.

He sighed heavily "okay. Be back soon." There was poorly hidden depression in his eyes.

"I will."

Alice grabbed Leah by the hand gently and she came rushing over to me, dragging Leah behind then grabbed me with the other hand and shooed Jake out of the way.

"Well, isn't this nice, just us girls?" Alice sighed happily from the front seat of her new porch, which was a lovely deep blue colour. Leah laughed slightly from next to me and I just made a humming sound gazing out of the window dreamily.

"Cheer up Ness, you might find you enjoy a little separation." Alice said empathetically; she knew what it was like, she'd had to be away from Jaz a couple of times, and it was longer than an hour.

"I know, but I've already had separation... nearly an hour of it." I said, sounding stupidly in love. Which I was, but still... Not that stupid. Leah laughed shaking her head next to me.

"What?" I asked smiling and wondering.

"Just, I mean I don't know exactly, but... Well, maybe it's because your half-vampire but... all the guys who've imprinted don't seem as connected as you too. But then I think it's because your emotionally at a vulnerable age, it's just, very over whelming being near you." She said smiling.

At the mall, we headed straight for the best dress shops and then before I know it me and Leah were circling the shop trying to find Alice.

"Is it always like this with Alice in a shop, or is she doing this for my benefit?" Leah asked sarcastically.

"No, it's pretty much always like this. She'll find us in a few minutes with an arm load of things to try on. And then it'll be the same in the next 5 million shops." I said grimacing. Shopping was a lot easier with Rose, Esme or my mum; they actually stayed with me and let me shop.

"Right, Ness, the dresses are all either, pink, purple, baby blue, or gold, because you either like them, or they suit your complexion and hair colour. Leah, I took the liberty of getting you some shoes to try on for your outfit, by all means choose not to like them, but I will be exceedingly offended; everyone knows my fashion and style senses rock more them my visions for the future these days." Alice said without even pausing for breath. She does slightly scare me when she goes into her shopping crazes. Actually that's an understatement. I think once when she brought me shopping when I looked like a 6 year old I ran away from her and then hid. It took her quite a while to find me because she didn't get visions of me. Ahh the good old days... While I was thinking we had made our way to the dressing rooms.

They were all huge, Alice was with me and the dresses, and Leah was on one of the stools trying on shoes.

The third one I tried on was my favourite. It was short, a lovely Aqua blue colour with a sweetheart neck line and frilled out to just above the knee.

After trying on all the dresses about 10 times with comments from Leah and Alice I said that my personal favourite was the blue. Leah said it went really well with my hair as well. And Alice said a lot of things that I can't really remember. But we ended up getting that one. Leah got some silver gladiators, despite Alice's nagging and whining her to get the heals. I got some strappy gold heals. Now we just need some jewellery. I was going for gold and some pink diamond in my ears. And probably a ring.

"The mall must really love you Alice." Esme said when we got the bags out of the car.

"Yes, they probably do." She replied smiling.

"Nessie, we're taking these to yours, but don't let anyonesee anything in these bags." Alice warned me

"Okay." I answered tiredly. God I'm all warn out and I haven't even said anything to Jacob for 3 hours!

I got in the shower as soon as Alice left. I guessed that Jake was catching up with everyone in mum and dad's house. The water made me feel better. More relaxed. I put my night gown on and my dressing gown on top and headed up to mum and dad's to say good night, slipping my feet into some flip flops.

"Hey Nessie!" Everyone said at once then Emmett said, yet again. "Yeah hey Ness."

"Hi. I just thought I'd see what you're doing and talk for a bit before I go snooze." I said yawning at the end.

"Did Alice kill you when you were out?" Seth asked happily. I just nodded.

"Killed is probably an understatement." Leah said matter-of-factly. Everyone laughed.

At ten thirty I headed out and told everyone I was retiring. Jacob, Leah and Emily came too. I'd taken the liberty to prepare their rooms earlier. Someone had shown them already because there was a bag on each bed.

"Well, I can see why you don't go shopping with Alice that often." Jacob said sympathetically. We were all sat in the living room me and Jake on the single seat and Emily and Leah on the sofa.

"Ha, I bet she's scared Leah of from ever coming back again." I said looking at Leah.

"Just scared me from ever going near Alice again. I actually like this place It... Has a good vibe." She said, searching for the right words.

"Well done New Hampshire!" Jacob said laughing gently.

"Well, I'm well and truly beat. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said after my 100th yawn of the night.

"I'll come too." Jacob said, starting to sound tired himself.

"Yeah, we're going to get off as well." Emily said for her and Leah.

"Night." Me and Jake said simultaneously.

"Good night."

"Bye." Emily and Leah chimed.


	6. I Could Have Danced All Night Long

My alarm sounded at 10:30 that morning and I woke up, still half dead, to Jacob stripping off to get in the shower. I suddenly felt a lot more alert. He wasn't aware of the fact that I had woke up so I stood up on the bed quietly then jumped on his back.

"Hey!" I said happily. He jumped slightly then swung me round so he was holding me in front of him in a hug.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" He lent down and kissed me softly on the lips.

I giggled childishly "Thanks." It seems stupid to be excited about my birthday when I'm 16, but I couldn't help it. I was all giddy and bright eyed with scary bed hair.

He laughed at me.

I tried to fake a scowl but it wasn't working so I just said "What you laughing at? if it s my hair I ll kill you..." I threatened lightly.

"Well, in that case I better not tell you." He said smiling cheekily. I stood on my tip toes and flicked his nose lightly, smiling at his expression, then dropped back down on the bed.

"Now go shower Jake, you stink." I said joking. He smiled at me then spun around and walked into the bathroom. I shook my head, laughing as he shook his ass like some cocky woman.

I wolf whistled loudly and laughed again. At that moment I heard a little fast knock on the door. Alice, I thought. I quickly jumped up and ran to answer it, but when I got there she was in the living room with a huge box. I cringed at the thought of that box being mine and Alice s best friend for the majority of the day.

"Nessie! Happy Birthday!" She squealed excitedly. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Alice." I said smiling at her back. She let go and sat down with the box in front of her. She looked from the box to me a couple of times then smiled up at me like a little exited child.

"You will let me won't you?" Her eyes suddenly turned big and hopeful. How could I refuse that look?

"Of course Alice. But not until I've washed my hair..."

"Obviously... Can I do your hair too?" She had that same hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes Alice you can do whatever you like." I smiled at her

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed like an exited infant. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Emily and Leah came out then, I think Alice woke them but they didn't say anything on the subject.

"Morning sleepy heads." Alice said, still too high for her usually high voice.

"Morning" They both said in unison.

"Hey Leah. Hey Emily." I said smiling at them both.

They smiled at each other, both walked round to me, grabbed one of my hands each, pulled me up and both hugged me saying "Happy Birthday!"

I laughed "Thanks guys."

When Jacob got out of the shower and put some shorts on he walked out to an empty living room; we'd all moved into the huge, beyond huge, walk in wardrobe. It was like something you'd find in a palace. It was so big!

"Hello?" I heard him ask to the house. Leah and Emily laughed while Alice was looking through all my cloths nodding and shaking her head occasionally.

"We're in here." I shouted out to him.

When I had had a shower Alice and I discussed a different hair style. At that moment it was quite plain. It finished at my waist and I had a simple side fringe, all one length. 15 minutes later I had a full fringe, about 5 inches of the length, had it thinned and lots of choppy layers put in. Alice blow dried it, put some rollers in and put it in a net out of the way.

Then she got all exited because she got to do my make-up. *Inner sigh* She didn't want to go over board and hide my natural beauty.  
She put a bit of powder on, and then she used bronze eyeliner to give me doe eyes. After, she put on almond eye shadow with midnight blue in the crease to add a mysterious look then finished it with enough mascara to make my eyes pop, but not too much, and a little blush to make my cheeks stand out more after having the powder on.

She smiled down at me very pleased with her work. "Now go get your dress on please Nessie, I've got your shoes and jewellery out here, call me if you need help with the back."

"Okay Alice." I replied smiling back.

"Wait! Don't look in a mirror until you are a finished piece of art." She added grinning angelically.

I rolled my eyes and nodded skipping into the other room. I noticed that Jake wasn't anywhere in our cottage. I assumed, after a short while, that Alice must have sent him away. I got my dress of the hanger and quickly slipped it on. In all truthfulness I did need Alice to fasten it for me. When she came in I noticed she had her rubber gloves on. _Why?_

I walked out into the other room and my question was answered; she'd made a move on Leah. I couldn't really tell what she'd done because she had foil in her hair, but it was short. I looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, I got bored so I asked if she wanted her hair doing. Emily said no, but I can do it later," She smiled "Leah hesitated for like half a second, so I used it to my advantage." Alice smiled at me sweetly. I laughed slightly shaking my head.

"Leah?" I asked.

She smiled. "True. It s shorter... Kinda like Frankie's out of The Saturdays, and then she added highlights and caramel streaks..."

I nodded in approval at the mental image. "I think it will suit you."

"I know right." Alice smiled again. "Anyway, I'm going to get dressed you girls can chill for a bit. Nessie, I'm going to have fun with your hair when I get back." She wagged her eyebrows, reminding me so much of Emmett.

Emily, Leah and I did exactly what she said: Chilled; we talked about girl stuff, boys, hair, clothes, celebrities...To name a few.

Alice came out to a room buzzing with the sound of three giggling girls. She looked fabulous, as always. She'd put about a million and one grips in to pin her hair back, she had a hand full of hair at the front on either side which she'd curled and she'd ran the straighteners through her fringe to finish it. She had a little scarlet dress on that clashed with her dark hair and pale skin nicely.

"Ali, your hair looks great!" I said too loud in excitement. Everyone laughed at me.

"Thanks Ness... Leah you can take the foil of and wash your hair in about 15 minutes okay. Emily, will you let me loose on you?" She questioned looking like an angel, pulling her wide eyes on her.

Emily smiled kindly. "Of course, Alice."

She set to work immediately while Lah and I chatted on the sofa in the living room.

"You got any idea what you've got for your birthday?" Leah asked

"Not really," I grimaced; I hated not knowing things, whoever said curiosity's not a sin needs to re-think some things. "I know my dad's got me a car but everyone else is keeping quiet..."

"And you don't like that." She surmised from my expression.

I smiled "No, I have a weird thing with not knowing things... I think I can safely blame my dad for that."

"Yeah probably, he didn't like it when he didn't know Bella's thoughts..."

I looked at her searching. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"Your dad's not the only person who reads people well, I know stuff." She smiled.

I nodded impressed.

"Alice, your great!" We heard Emily saying pleased then; we both looked up and saw that Alice had finished with her.

Her once full fringe had all been swept to one side, the rest of her hair was brushed back and the top half was clipped back making it bump up. The overall image looked good. Emily's dress was knee length and a nice Islamic green which went agreeably with her long dark hair and deep eyes.

"I know I am." Alice replied smiling happily.

She was set on doing me last so we all chatted until the alarm went off for Leah to wash her hair. Alice worked so quickly we had spare moments.

Leah's hair looked beautiful. The highlights and caramel streaks looked nice with her skin and it made her eye colour pop more. It would also tie her outfit in; she was going to wear a white and silver belly top and red short shorts. Alice simply blow dried and straightened it for her then sent her and Emily to finish up while she started on me... Again.

She took the net off and rollers out and let it fall in half formed curls. She started skipping round happily looking for her curling wand and straighteners. She went over the curls and straightened my fringe down, smiling happily. I saw her make a grab for the hair spray bottle and quickly closed my eyes and held my breath. That stuff is so strong it near chokes me to death.

"All done!" Alice sang happily putting the spray away. She then passed me my favourite floral perfume and started texting. I assumed she was getting a hold of another family member saying that we were all ready.

Alice led me round to the main house holding my hand and covering my eyes. Emily had hold of my other hand and Leah had hers. I could hear everyone inside whispering quietly, I just couldn't make out what they were saying. Probably planning on jumping out at me... I'll act scared if they do...

"Ali, I m going mad not knowing what you're planning to do with me you know..." I said breaking the silence.

"Oh, I know," I could hear the smile ringing in her voice. "We're at the door now so I'll let you look"

She stopped walking and pulled her hands away from my face. I opened my eyes, fluttering my eyelashes at the light change then looked up the walls and door and windows in amazement.

"WOW! Are you sure you only spent today doing this?" There were black, gold and silver balloons bundled together on every corner. There were streamers and banners matching the colour code, lovely, little, golden lights covering the entire house and the white pine tree next to it. Esme's rose bushes in the flower patch smelled lovely, even from here. I could only begin to imagine what it looked like inside.

Alice smiled proudly then dragged my inside. Her step had a slight exited bounce to it... She seemed like a kid on Christmas Eve.

We walked through the hall way, which looked almost the same, except the silvery glow coming from the next room and the balloons.

I could actually feel a climax building up inside me, I just wanted to get inside, see what it looked like, see Jake again and open my presents.

Suddenly the only thing in my mind was the fact Jacob was behind this very door, probably hiding behind the furniture with everyone else, preparing to jump when the door swings open. But the thought of that just made me start dragging Alice, who had stopped for a moment.

"Calm down Nessie." She laughed.

Alice opened the door which leads to the kitchen. To my intense surprise no one jumped and shouted Happy birthday , but there was a flood of people rushing towards me for hugs and compliments. I didn't have enough time to see the place. Mum and dad were the first people to speak to me of course, shortly followed by the other Cullens.

"Aw, my baby. You're growing up so fast." Mum said holding my hands. I knew if she was human she would be in a flood of tears by her voice.

I smiled at her softly "Yeah mum, I know." I hugged her and dad at once.

"Our little Nessie. You'll always be our little Nessie, no matter how old you are." Dad said smiling at me.

"I know dad. I love you guys."

When the rest of the Cullens had said there things I felt like my head had just been inflated. I know Alice is good, but I m not that amazing surely.

I finally got to look around the place. Alice had literally knocked the walls down between the kitchen, dining room and living room. So it looked absolutely huge! All the kitchen appliances had been moved upstairs, so we just had the counters and the island there with the food on them, plus extra tables; the pack eat enough for a hundred. In here, like everywhere else, there were balloons and streamers. The lights had all been turned off and there were multicoloured lights dotted around the walls and ceiling. I laughed when I noticed all the pictures of me growing up were all around the walls as well.

I had walked around the entire room looking at them, when I got to the most resent one of mum, dad, Jake and I, I felt a pair of big strong arms wrap around my waist softly. Jacob kissed me on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to me.

I turned around in his arms and pulled back a little. "You too." I grinned.

He smiled back "Happy birthday!" At those words I heard them approching.

The wolf pack were all walking over to us with Emily, Rachael, Kim and who I assumed was Sarah.

"Hey Nessie!" All the guys shouted. I smiled at all of them.

We talked together for a while and I introduced myself to Sarah, did some catching up with Rachael and Kim. I got bombarded by Embry, little joker he is. He and Emmett really should hang out more often.

I heard the door bell ring and brought Jacob to see who the new arrivals were.

Carlisle and my dad were there saying hello already. I saw strawberry blonde curls and new it must be the Denali coven.

"Renesmee, you've grown so much!" Tanya said, giving me a hug.

"Hi Tanya." I looked around at Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and... Friend? "Hi guys." I smiled at them all.

"Hello Renesmee. I m Garrett". The un-known man told me holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Hey Garrett." I replied smiling shyly. He smiled warmly then took hold of Kate's hand. I smiled, realizing they must be mates. Kate and Carmen both said 'hello' and hugged me, Eleazar shook my hand, smiling politely.

I held Jacob's hand in mine and played with his fingers while talking to Carmen. I saw Eleazar nod knowingly at me. _What was that for?_ I wondered.

A few more vampires came knocking: Zafrini, Senna, Kachiri, Peter and Charlotte. Alice disappeared and a millisecond later the music blasted up, so I guessed we weren't expecting many others.

Embry, Quil and Paul dragged Jake off and the four of them had a little dance-off. It was entertaining to watch; they were all quite good and Emmett thought he'd join in mid way through, so I got some laughs out of it. As the music started to change beats Jake came and took my hand dragging me onto the dance floor with him, grinning.

If it was up to me, I would have spent all night in Jake's arms dancing slowly. It was a scene of pure bliss. But, unfortunately, I was in a room full of friends and family, and had to get back to them.

As the evening wore on, and the wolves had totally cleared the food, I noticed my dad and Alice's eyes suddenly zone out... Focusing on something further away then this room. I started to get suspicious and tried to see if I could hear anything out of the ordinary. I got nothing, what with my partially human ears. My eyes returned to Jacob and he was talking quietly with Sam.

How strange... I decided I was more likely to get information out of Jacob, and so I headed over to him, with my sweet curious expression. I saw him become guarded and defensive as he turned to me. _Ah, this may be harder then I imagined..._

"Jake...?" I said, sweetness ringing in each letter and I saw has expression falter immediately. "Will you please tell me what's happening?"

I took his hand in both of mine and rubbed small circles on it.

"Nessie... It's nothing you need to worry about love." He smiled softly. But then I heard my father coming behind me and his face changed again.

"Renesmee, I want you to go upstairs." He said in a way that made me think his eyes were burning with sincerity.

I turned around to face him and rested against Jacob.

"Anything that is coming is going to come. A flight of stairs won't change that dad, and you know it."

He sighed, already giving up. "Fine. But stay with Jacob in the back." He walked away, back over to where everyone else was.

Jacob and I followed and did as we were told.

I suddenly realized what all the commotion was about when I saw the five swishing black cloaks in the distance. I gasped, and then leaned into Jacob habitually. He hugged me into him in a protective manner, but also seemed to brace himself.

* * *

**Edited. Now readable. I need to do that before uploading sorry.**

**-EmilyMeAtSiix  
Review please xoxo**


	7. Gatecrashers

**Gatecrashers **

All five of the cloaked vampires were looking downwards. The man in the front, who had the darkest cloak of all, looked up suddenly.

His long dark hair fell down either side of his chalky white face like curtains. His eyes, a brilliant milky red, almost shone. My eyes went wide with shock. Aro. The man from my childhood nightmares.

I pressed my hand to Jacob's cheek and let him see a stream of thoughts running through my head, to calm his shaking.

"Carlisle, my old friend. It has been a while hasn't it?" My eyes snapped up to him again as he held a hand out to Carlisle, a smile was carefully placed on his lips.

"Good evening Aro. It's been five years I believe." Carlisle said, politely shaking his hand, for Aro to read which ever though He pleased.

As I glanced around the room I noticed all the wolves and their imprints had left, probably back and mum and dad's cottage, I assumed.

Aro let Carlisle's hand drop and moved forward, getting closer to my dad. "Edward, Bella," He smiled again "So lovely to see you and your –" he glanced up at me "– child still doing well."

"Aro." My father nodded at him politely. "Jane. Alec. Demitri..." He nodded at each of them then paused on the last person, who I too, failed to recognise. "...Sandiago?" He nodded slowly, unsure.

The slightly tall, muscular 19-year-old-looking man nodded at Edward, then swished his light brown hair out of his eyes.

Aro spoke up again. "Sandiago has been on the guard for a while. But I discovered a power of his just the other week, and I have found he can be very helpful." My dad nodded knowingly.

I saw Jane's eyes boring into Sandiago's back, not in a 'if looks could kill' way either. More intense and searching...

Sandiago, on the other hand, was looking at me intently, something I didn't notice until I heard a low rumble in Jake's chest. Aro also seemed to have heard it as well. He started towards both of us, no one stopping him while under the watchful eyes of Jane.

"Renesmee." He greeted me, holding a hand out for me to shake. "And who is your god awful smelling friend?"

I took his hand "Aro." I nodded just as my father did. "This is Jacob."

He smiled at me, but his smile suddenly started to fade as I noticed my mum's concentrated face and realized what was happening. It's times like these that her power is very helpful and mine is not; the last thing we need is the Volturi knowing that I was imprinted on by a vampire killing, Quileute shape-shifter.

"Bella, that wasn't very nice." Aro said, frowning at her.

"Yes, well, us Cullen girls like our privacy you know?" She smiled at him.

Jane started to walk over to us then, leaving Alec and Demitri by the door.

"So it seems." Aro answered, turning back to face me. "Well, it's good to see the Cullen's and co. were being truthful when then said you were aging."

"I know vampires are deceitful creatures, but whatever made you think that they wouldn't be telling the truth?" I tilted my head to the side and put my sweet, curious face on again.

"Well, you can never be too sure what lengths people will go too to protect the people they hold dearest to them."

I smiled knowingly, not meaning too, and then looked down quickly.

"Smells like a dog." Jane sneered at Jacob.

"Yeah well, you're not too sweet smelling yourself." Jake answered, a knee-jerk reaction. Then to top it off he did that small, sarcastic grin of his.

Jane hissed at him, in a way which made shivers roll down my spine._ 'Oh god, let it stop there..._'

She looked a Jacob then, a small devilish smile on her face and I knew what she was doing. In that split second I screamed, panicking "MUM! Jake!" She immediately knew what I was screaming about and expanded her shield to protect him as well.

Jane then turned to Bella, with an emotionless face. "Spoil sport." Then turned back and looked at Aro, waiting to see if he had something to say about the matter.

Carlisle sighed, slightly exasperated, and then finally asked "What is it that you came here for Aro?"

Aro turned, facing Carlisle once more. "We had to check up on our little half-breed. Doing our job properly."

Sandiago suddenly spoke up for the first time "Aro, I think half-breed is a little harsh. Come now," He started walking towards us, and then placed one of his ice cold hands on my shoulder. I didn't flinch at his touch, but I heard Jacob's response. "She is only young."

_'Wow, since when has anyone been able to talk to Aro like that and not get a lashing of Jane?'_

"Now, now Sandiago. I mean no harm by it." They both gave each other cursing looks, then Sandiago finally stepped away from me and let go of my shoulder.

I could tell most of the Cullens were thinking exactly the same as me: _'what the hell?'_

Aro spoke up again, recovering slowly "Well, everything seems in order," His voice was very grudgingly "We had better be off now. Jane. Alec. Demitri." He indicated they should leave first. "Sandiago?" He raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly.

"I think I'd quite like to get to know this place Aro. Lovely little town."When he smiled it seemed to have a menacing edge to it. "Don't worry; I won't cause too much havoc."

"Very well, I shall see you back in Italy." Aro turned, and with one last swish of his black cloak, he was gone.

My mum came and hugged me, which was a little hard because there was no way of Jacob letting go of me. She just asked me over and over and over again if I was ok. That woman worries too much, I was perfectly fine, and quite proud of how composed I was whilst talking to Aro.

While she was doing this my dad and Carlisle had taken Sandiago to question him. Fed up of listening to my mother's worries, I walked over to them, leaving Jake with her.

"Sandiago, I'm Carlisle Cullen." I heard Carlisle saying with his hand held out to him as I walked over there.

Sandiago took his hand and shook it in an almost human way, kind of loose... the sort of thing a normal teenager would do. "Call me Diago. It's only Aro that uses my full name."

He seemed quite friendly. When I reached them I leaned on my father's arm and looked at the two of them talking.

"Diago," Carlisle said, a slight smile on his lips. "I was just wondering, actually, why Aro bumped you up in his guard. What possible power could you possess that made him almost frightened of you?"

"Oh, it's a long story, perhaps we could talk about it later. And if I'm being honest, I don't recall him fearing me much..." Diago replied, quite cheerfully, with a slightly bewildered expression as he finished.

"The only thing Aro cares about is Power. He holds no fear inside his dead shell; he probably only acted like that so that he didn't lose one of his prized possessions," I said, folding my arms across my chest. "He's nothing more than a collector, and I'd be willing to bet he had more on his mind then the fact that I may or may not have been aging."

"Well, aren't you your father's daughter?" I looked up and saw that Diago was speaking to me. "Read people like a book, without having an actual insight to their minds." He nodded in an impressed fashion, a small smile on his lips.

"I guess... I hadn't really thought about it like that." I smiled slightly.

He grinned back, chuckling slightly. "So modest. Not often you see that in a teenager: Modesty... If no one minds me asking, and don't take this offensively or anything, but why does that guy smell so badly?" He nodded his head towards Jacob.

I burst out laughing accidently, then couldn't stop and ended up laughing quietly into my dad's arm.

"I think we'll save that for later..." Carlisle said smiling. Diago returned the smile, but I could tell by his eyes he was anxious about the unknown.

"Where are you planning on going tonight Diago?" I asked, trying to open another topic.

"Oh, well, I hadn't thought that far ahead actually..." He rubbed the back of his head, another human-like mannerism. I supposed it was just habit from being on the lower end of the Volturi guard; he was probably one who 'did the fishing' or some other chore that required him to spend time around humans.

"Well, would you like to stay here, I'm sure we'd have plenty to talk about and occupy you with." Carlisle offered kindly.

"Oh, if it's no trouble on your end then that would be lovely. Thank you Carlisle." He smiled appreciatively.

"Of course not; it would be nice to have a house guest who we can talk to all night." He smiled jokingly.

"Ah, but of course, I smelled them when I was in the forest..." He smiled lightly.

I eyed him furtively. "Good nose..." My tone sounded suspicious. He just carried on smiling, though it looked like it took a little more effort that time round.

I left them then and went back to Jacob's side, now free of my mother. "Can we go home now please?" I held his hand.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" He rubbed small circles on my hand.

"Yeah, everything's fine Jake. I just need to go back now. Too much excitement in one day for Nessie." I said, a small smile creating dimples in my cheeks.

He smiled down at me, rubbing his thumb over one of them softly. "Okay." He placed his index finger under my chin and tilted my head up then leaned down and kissed me softly.

When we got back to our little house it was empty, so I had no idea where Leah and Emily had got to. But that was the last thing on my mind.

"Jakey, can I open my present now please?" I said giving him my big puppy dog eyes, glistening in the gentle light that lit the room.

"Of course you can... But you will have to find it I'm afraid." He gave his cheeky wolfish grin and sat down.

I scowled at him and walked into the bedroom, a new search in mind. I found it in the box of all our old things in the bottom draw inside the walk in wardrobe.

"Jake... Can you remember this?" I said, walking around so I was in front of him, and in my hand I held a huge, bright pink, fluffy feather, with an evil grin on my face.

His eyes went wide "You wouldn't..."

Back when Jake was like my brother I used to torture him with this very feather. I had discovered his weakness then: he's ticklish. "Oh, I would." I leapt on him then and all but for forgot about the feather, which was slowly falling to the floor. I poked his ribs and stomach while his arms and legs flapped about and he laughed childishly.

"How long do you think it will take you to surrender?" I said, pinning him the couch, my face a mere inch away from his.

He grinned at me "Hmm, I think maybe a little while longer..." He lurched his head forward and kissed me, then jumped up and ran up, heading for the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't." I whispered to myself and leaped over the back of the sofa, running after him. I jumped on his back in the doorway to our room, but he carried on running and collapsed onto the bed. I, still on his back, tickled him again and he started laughing hysterically then rolled onto his side to knock me off him.

"Okay, I give, I give." He said, laying flat on his back, breathing heavily.

I smiled at him "yeaaah! I won! Mr Black isn't has coolly collected as he likes to think." I turned on my side, resting on my elbow, and made little swirls on his arm with two fingers.

"Mmm... And Miss Cullen isn't as slow as she once was..." He grinned upwards then turned onto his side so we were facing each other.

"Well, I can live with building speed." I smiled and kissed him.

We both sat up in unison, still kissing, and he rubbed small circles on the hollow under my ear while I knotted my fingers in his hair.

I pulled him down with the front of his shirt then rolled over so I was on top of him. He spun his fingers through my hair and I pressed myself against him, stroking his arm slightly, making goose-bumps appear on his burning skin. He sighed slightly and pulled away from me.

"Ness," He bit his bottom lip slightly, smiling. "Edward is coming across the field." He kissed me again and sat up, placing me next to him, then stood up and straightened his shirt.

My dad didn't bother knocking as he came in, and then walked straight into my room with the phone from the main house. I looked confused and held my hand out expectantly. He shook his head and held it towards Jake.

"It's Charlie." Was all he said.

I looked at him confused and held my hand out expectantly, but he just shook his head and handed it to Jacob, indicating with his head we should leave him.

"Ness, here." Jake whispered, handing me my present, while listening intently to what Charlie was telling him.

I looked down at the neatly wrapped box and started to get worried while my dad took me away, back to the house where everyone else was.

"Nessie, is everything okay darling?" My mother asked as soon as I walked into the house.

I shrugged and looked up at my dad for an answer.

He coughed awkwardly. "It's... not my place..."

I sighed and walked into the – or what used to be the – living room, to sit down.

Jacob came rushing up to the house then and picked me up, hugging me tightly. "I have to go."

"W-what happened?" I asked, taking his face in my little hands and looked into his eyes worriedly.

He hugged me into him again. "Don't worry Nessie. It's not as bad as it seems. It's just... Billy... He -" Jacob just kept trying to talk but words failed him so I pressed my hand against his cheek and showed him calming thoughts to clear his mind slightly.

"He... had an accident... I have to go."

"Jake... Please tell me what's wrong." A small tear welled in my eye as I worried about the safety of his father; I don't know how I'd live without mine.

"Sam was driving him back home from Charlie's... A car skidded into theirs... He's in hospital now. The doctors think it's a miracle that Sam was unscathed and now he's evading them because of his temperature." He kissed me gently and stepped back so he was holding my hands. "I'm going to run down there now. You should stay here with your family. I'll be back soon. I promise." He kept adding to his sentences when he saw the emotions crossing my face which I were trying to hide.

I nodded. "You need to see if he's okay." I stood up on my tip toes and pulled his face down to mine to kiss him again. "I love you"

"I love you too." He smiled slightly and ran slowly into the woods, taking his layers off, leaving a trail of clothes. Then he disappeared into the trees.

At that moment Sandiago came into the house, using the other door and automatically stopped in his tracks. "Did I miss something...?" He looked around at the different expressions of each of our faces.


	8. Santiago

**Santiago**

The day following my totally-great-but-finished-abysmally-birthday I woke up before the sun had even rose, thinking about Jacob's face as he left the day before. 'This accident with his father will have awoken old memories of both his mum and dad.' It must be terrible for him I thought sadly.

When I failed to get back to sleep I put on some sweats, a vest top and a hoodie with my neon pink vans and decided to go for a walk to clear my head, and I must say, that was a brilliant idea! God only knows when I clear my head it jumped straight to Jacob, and with him being all the way in Washington, me thinking of him would just make me want him more then I already did. I couldn't deal with the endless need to be with him but knowing that I couldn't. That thought crushed down on me and I suddenly needed to stop and breath. I leaned against a small wall and pressed my hands to my head.

I'm not sure how long I was stood like this, but after what felt like a millennium I heard footsteps behind me. I assumed it was just a passer-by and stayed where I was, but then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned around reflectively, seeing familiar light brown hair and red eyes. I breathed out, not realizing I was holding it and sat on the wall.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" Diego asked me, though he and I both knew the answer.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged my arms around them tightly, resting my head against them then turned it to face him "I'm fine; just wanted to walk."

"At four o'clock in the morning?" He raised an eyebrow, though I couldn't see it through his hair. "Do you not sleep?" He grinned slightly, proud of his quick wit.

"Yes, I was just so restless that I couldn't stay that way for long." He looked slightly unimpressed by my bluntness. "Why are you walking around at this time?" I added.

"Oh, I wanted to take a stroll and watch the sun rise. It's a very odd colour over here..." He gazed at the sky thoughtfully then looked back down at me.  
"That's because there are so many clouds in front of it you can barely see it." I said, staring stoically at a bare winter tree.

"Really, what's up with you? Yesterday you were a bit -" He made an 'iffy' face "But now you're just totally out of it. You just look like you re on another planet..." I did a little, sarcastic, emotionless laugh "I wish..." I stood up then and started to walk back in the direction of my house and heard him behind me. "I'm going back to bed." He carried on walking behind me. I turned around sighing. "Is there something you wanted?" The words came out a little sharper then I had intended them to.

"I wanted to take a walk; I took a walk; now I am simply walking back to your grandfather's home. It just so happens it's in the same direction as your house."

My eyes started to tear up for no apparent reason. "Sorry, I m just worried... I can't think clearly right now... I..." I rambled for a little while until he was right next to me.

"Hey, hey, Renesmee. What's the matter?" He looked like he was going to hug me then decided not to. He just stood in front of me and bent down slightly to look at me.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and I get confused when I'm tired..." I was looking at the floor trying to pull myself together. He gave me an awkward one armed hug hesitantly "Are you going to tell me the truth? Or is it personal?"

I shook my head to both questions. "I can't talk about it now."  
"Okay." He patted my arm and let go, just walking beside me.

When I got back to my house, I didn't go to sleep, I grabbed a book and read for a little while then went on the computer and looked at some of the designs Alice, Rose and I had been working on for the bedroom. I added some notes on and got some paper to draw the pattern I wanted on the back wall. When it finally reached ten O'clock, I headed round to mum and dad's to eat so I wasn't alone. When I got there they both hugged me. I wouldn't be surprised if dad had been snooping through my mind as soon as I came into his range. Thank the lord that Alice and Esme had decided to locate my house out of his brain range, it would be quite embarrassing if he could here mine and Jakes thoughts while we were alone in our house...

"Nessie, honey, are you sure you don't want anything else to eat?" My mother asked me, all worried; she knew I didn't at much, so why ask?

"No, I'm fine mum." I answered for the hundredth time, sighing slightly. "I'll have a drink..." I got the orange juice carton out of the fridge and poured myself a glass then stood looking at it in my hands.

I looked up and saw dad looking at me intently, listening to my thoughts. 'Little peeper.' I thought in his direction. He looked at me apologetically. "Well aren't we a load of normal people! One reads people's minds, one blocks people from reading their minds, and the other shows peoples their minds..." Mum burst out suddenly. I chuckled slightly, and with that we all headed up to the main house and sat in the living room with Em and Rose. I went and gave them both a hug then sat on a chair near the fire place.

"What's everyone doing then?" I asked to break the second of silence.

"Well, I'm waiting for Alice... She and I were supposed to go shopping... Then again, she's probably changed her plans now..." Rose answered first, trailing off into a distant, thoughtful expression.

"I want to hear the low down on this Santiago character." Emmett said nonchalantly, playing with Rose's fingers. My mum and dad agreed with him.

After a second Alice and Jasper appeared and sat on the love seat. "Hey." Alice said in her usual high-pitched chirpy voice and Jasper sat smiling at her like a love-sick puppy. As I looked around at Emmett with Rosalie, my mum with dad and Alice with Jasper, I started to feel truly alone. Just then Carlisle, Esme and Diego came in and took up the rest of the seats.

"Well, I guess there's no point in making small talk, huh?" Diego said, breaking the silence. I looked up at him. "I realise that you are all interested to know why I intimidate Aro so much, and why he raised by status within the Volturi guard. Urm... Well, he said that I had always showed good intuition and straight, and a few weeks ago, Felix was arguing with me, something about bringing an insufficient amount of people for them to feed off. Anyway, when he was yelling I could feel myself getting worked up, and my head started to burn... Next thing I know the bench next to him set on fire. I felt like my head was going to implode... Basically, he's scared that if he says something I don' like, I'll go crazy and burn him." He said very matter-of-factly.

I sat up as soon as he mentioned the fire. "You're a fire starter?" I asked with wide eyes in shock. "I mean... Clearly, but... wow..." I sounded like some crazy person who couldn't string a sentence together... He chuckled slightly and looked down.

"Apparently..."

Carlisle finally spoke up. "Well, I'm surprised you didn't find out about this earlier on; it seems to be influenced by your emotions and a vampires emotions are much more uncontrollable and heightened while they are young..." He trailed off, going into deep thought.

"I'll bet Aro was ecstatic when he heard of your gifts." I said coldly "Fire starters are rare I think it's like two in a thousand and three vampires have that gift..." Jasper gave me a small smile, knowing that I had been reading his books.

"Well, it's a pain in the ass. Ever since that day I totally wear my emotions on my sleeve and get pissed really easily, so I'm constantly scared that I'm going to kill someone." His crimson eyes looked up into mine for a millisecond then back down again.

"Well, I suppose, as it is with most things, control will come with time." Carlisle said knowingly.

Everyone just looked around at each other, not knowing what to do, so I broke in "And that's why he's scared of you; he thinks you'll turn on him and kill the entire Volturi...? He just nodded sadly.

He thought his gift was a burden to him, he didn't want it. I could tell by the simple way he held himself. "Well, at least you'll never need matches..." I said, trying to lighten the mood that had spread to everyone, via Jasper.

I saw Diego roll his eyes. "Right, because I used them so much before...?" He grinned slightly and everyone started conversing normally as Jasper brightened up again.

I left after a few minutes, quite casually and wandered into the forest behind my house. I sat in a tree house just like the one Jake and my dad had made for me when I was younger back in Forks, and I threw dead leaves and twigs out of it, while staring blindly at the tree opposite me.

I almost fell backwards out of it when a face appeared in front of me and I gasped loudly in shock. "You have to stop doing that." I said when I realized it was Diego. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you. You seem to be easier to talk to then the rest of your family." He said simply and climbed in to sit next to me.

I turned around and moved back so that I was against the walls looking in his direction with my legs out in front of me. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" I asked, fiddling with the sleeve of my hoodie.

He shrugged "Not really. What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking. I used to spend every day in my tree house in Forks when I was younger. I'd spend all day in there, just drawing, or singing, or dancing around like a little monkey" I laughed slightly at the memory "My dad or Jake would have to carry me home at the end of the day because I'd have fallen asleep on a pile of leaves in the corner..." I shook my head slightly.

He smiled at me "It's nice that you have all these memories with your family, I barely remember mine, so the only memories I have are the transformation, waking up the forest, and running across Jane one day" He sighed sadly.

"Well, surely you can remember something. How you got in the forest, who you were..." I looked at him.

"Well, I know my name was Santiago Hernandez, I was alive between years 1929 and 1947. I died on the 16 May, just before my 18th birthday. I was from Spain, hence my accent. I joined the army when I was sixteen and got shot down a year later. But I don t know anything about my life I only know what I do due to some recent study." He shrugged his shoulders. "What does it matter now, it was a different life, right?"

"Yeah, I guess" I looked around and changed the subject "Jane seems to be very interested in you."

He rolled his eyes "Mmmm, I've noticed that too. I don't know whether she resents me for my power or if it's something else. I dread to think what else it could be."

I laughed quietly "Well, I think Jane likes someone."

He looked up at me in disbelief "I didn't even know that it was possible for her to feel anything, let alone like."

I made a sound of agreement "Well, everyone can shock you." I jumped out of the tree then and looked back up at him. "I'm going home now, good night Diego."

"Good night Renesmee." He said after me as I ran back home.

When I got back in the first thing I did was check my phone I had one missed call. I quickly brought it up and saw Jake's name. I called him back and waited for him to answer.

"Jake?" I said as soon as he picked up.

"Ness, Hey" He said, his voice huskier than usual.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worried.

"Well, in a way. Billy's still under anaesthetic, but the doctors have said that he's a very lucky man and should make a full recovery, Well, he will still have the wheelchair of course, but..."

I breathed out, slightly relieved and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I m fine. How are things back home?"

I loved the way he thought New Hampshire as a home already "Fine, things are fine." I sat down on the bed and hugged my knees, still holding the phone.

"Good. Urm, I m going to come back once I m sure Billy's okay. I miss you so much."

Tears sprung to my eyes. "I miss you too Jake." I shut my eyes and sighed sadly, I wasn't used to the distance, and I hated it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He breathed in deeply and back out again "Just, keep out of trouble okay. If there is a single hair out of place on your head when I'm back..."

"I'll be fine Jake. Just make sure your dad is too okay?"

"I am." He sighed again. "I have to go be safe." He persisted.

"I will. Bye Jake."

"Bye" The phone cut off and I rested my head down on the pillows.


	9. Every Minute's Like An Hour

**Every minute's like an hour **

A week had passed since Jake had phoned. I didn't mind that much; I know he had to look after his dad, but I was so worried. I couldn't stop staring at my phone. Though I did happen to find a good friend in Diego, and he kept me company for most of the time. I found that he was a really nice guy once I got to know him. He was playing around with his power a lot, trying to learn how it worked. I showed him my power, and how I could touch someone but not show them my thoughts with a little control.

After spending the day burning paper Diego dropped onto the sofa and sighed. "Can we just say I m never going to get the hang of this whole burning-things-on-my-own-accord thing?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I didn't know you gave up so easily Diego? I guess my impression of you was wrong..."

"I don't give up on things!" He said defensively and I smiled.

"Well, prove it to me then," I held my hand out to him and pulled him up then he took it. I walked over to the computer and got some paper from the printer and held it out in front of me "Concentrate on the paper, like there is nothing else in the room. Imagine the burning heat of flames, turning the paper crispy and burning it all quickly..." I watched his concentration grow, and he closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples. I felt the paper go up in flames and let go of it just before it burned my fingers.

"See..." That was much faster than the last million times.

He sat back down on the sofa tiredly and breathed hard. It took a lot of energy for him to do it I think... "Well, I'm sick of it for today; you should try doing that for hour on end..."

I sat down next to him, pulled my legs up into my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I could see him holding me under the scrutiny of his intense gaze. He seemed to do that a lot... I did like Diego; he was a really good friend, and it was terribly easy to talk to him, but I couldn't help but think that he was maybe being lead on by my friendliness... ugh, god, I just wanted Jake!

"What else would you like to do then? Stare stoically at the wall? Or maybe at a tree?" I said, his eyes still boring into the side of my face.

He chuckled humourlessly "Come for a walk?"

I thought for a moment "I have to eat first..." I stood up and skipped into the kitchen.

I just had something simple; half a BLT that I couldn't finish, so I put the other half in the fridge and poured myself some orange juice when I felt my phone vibrate.

I pulled it out of my pocket at the speed of light and opened the text message. It was off Jake.  
_'I'm coming home soon love xxx'_ It said simply

I replied to it quickly saying _'That is possibly the best news I've heard since my car! Xxx'_

I skipped back into the living room, positively beaming. Diego looked up at my smile and had to smile back "Someone cheered up..."

I nodded and pulled him up "Shall we go for that walk then?" I was already pulling him out of the door before he had the chance to answer.

"Well, it seems we are so..." He laughed and I let go of his hand. He walked by my side, keeping up with my quick pace. He looked at me "You're rushing a little aren't you..."

I turned around and stopped abruptly "Sorry... I just have an undying urge to run as fast as my legs can manage!"

"Well, come on then. I'll race you." He challenged grinning.

I smiled and stood in line with him "It's on."

"Hey, I'll even be kind and give you a head start... Before I win your ass." He smiled

I glared at him slightly "I always win. I have my ways."

I set of running then and he was soon by my side again, staying at the same speed as me. I turned to face him and gave him my heart melting innocent smile and big puppy dog eyes. I saw his speed drop dramatically and I sped up to my fastest, reaching the place we started while he still stood where I 'smouldered' him.

I chuckles and ran over to him, jumping on his back "Did Diego get beat by a girl?" I joked and jumped back off him. I walked around to see his face. He was looking blankly at the floor and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"You cheated." He said looking back up, straight at me and took a step towards me, a strange look in his eyes.

JACOB'S POV

The hospital had finally released Billy. I know it seems very selfish, but the only thing I could think about was getting back to Nessie.  
Sue had already offered to look after him - and so had Charlie - but I couldn't help feeling like I was abandoning him when he most needed me.

"Jake, I'm fine, honestly, give it a day or two and I'll be rolling around like nothing." Billy said, trying to convince me he's fine for the millionth time.

"Yeah, but -" I said, thinking of an excuse when he cut across me.

"But nothing Jacob. Go back and see Renesmee; I know it kills you to stay away from her for any period longer than five minutes."  
He said simply and basically rammed me out the door.

"Wait a minute old man; I'm hungry."

I walked around him, back into the kitchen and raided the fridge. I made a sandwich with about fifteen hundred different things on it and then some Doritos. After I'd eaten them I said my goodbyes slowly, to Charlie and Sue as well as they had just arrived.

When I got outside I ran straight into the woods, took my shorts off, tied them to the string on my ankle and phased easily. Phasing was pretty much as easy as breathing lately and with Nessie on my mind I just wanted to get to her as soon as possible. I ran through the woods like there was no tomorrow, and across the whole of the US basically, as Forks was far west and New Hampshire was Far-east. Within fifteen minutes I was running through the familiar trees that meant one thing: home. And with home came the one thing I yearned for: Renesmee.

I phased back into a human, put on my shorts - when I was nearing our own private home - and walked in through the open back door. I looked around the vacant home and guessed she must have gone around to Bella and Edward's or Carlisle's place. When I went back out, through the front door this time, I could just about pick up a faint trace of her sent, but it wasn't heading towards either house, it was heading towards the woods.

I followed it, a confused line forming between my eyebrows. After a minute or so I heard her voice. She was talking to someone. A man. The man's voice was vaguely familiar... But I couldn't quite put my finger on whose it was... When I located the voices I only saw the back of his head, bent down slightly, with one of his hands hidden in front of his body.

"Nessie...?" I said, knowing she was around because of the smell.

RENESMEE'S POV

I looked at Diego as he stepped closer to me in confusion; what was he doing? Was he making a move? No way... This is why I need Jacob... What should I do? Dodge him...

Before I had any more time to think he was crushing his lips against mine. I tried to pull back but found his hand on my back stopping me from escaping. I hit his chest repeatedly trying to make him stop. I don't think he realised I was struggling against him... Either that or he was a complete jackass. I basically screamed into his lips trying to pull away, and he still did nothing but kiss me. My conclusion about Diego was final: Jackass.

Suddenly a gust of wind came our way and I smelled the one thing I had waited over a week to smell. But then I remembered that Jackass was super glued to me! I growled angrily.

JACOB'S POV

Was it true? Was I seeing correctly? Was Renesmee really _kissing_ another man?

I felt as though someone had ripped my heart out of my chest, and then crushed it, while I could still feel every inch of pain. I snapped out of my temporary heartbroken melt down when I heard her struggling against his firm vampire grip. She screamed trying to pull away. I ran over there and pulled him of her, using my entire werewolf straight in my human body.

He flew backwards and hit a tree.

Nessie gasped as she breathed again, and before she had the chance to even think about my presence, I turned around, a menacing growl rumbling like thunder in my chest. Santiago, I noticed. He looked at me. Just looked. No emotion in his expression.

I suddenly felt a terrible burning pain shoot through my brain, as though someone had poured molten lava into my head. I looked over at the Volturi leach through my pain-blinded eyes and saw him smirking evilly at me. Nessie came between us and the pain stopped, but my head throbbed.

I heard her smack him across the face, though she knew it didn't hurt him. "I trusted you! I thought I was helping a _friend_ when all along you _lied_ to me!" She screeched at him. I think I saw something in his eyes... Fear? He lurched forward trying to move out of the way and she pinned him against the tree by his neck.

I wasn't entirely sure that she had even noticed me there, but I pulled her off him and turned her to face me, the pain of my heartbreak clear on my face... The only thing I noticed about her face was her blood red irises and the pure anger rolling of her in waves.

What she saw my expression her eyes turned back to their usual chocolate brown, but with sadness clear in them "Jake...? She choked out.

I could barely even look at her. When I did, there was a tear in her eye, and her hands were shaking. She turned back around to Santiago, pure hate radiating from her. She lunged towards him and grabbed hold of his hand then kicked his shoulder hard while pulling his hand so his entire arm broke away from his body. My eyes widened; I'd never known she was that strong...

When I realized she was still attacking him viciously while he just stood there looking at me, I pulled her off him again and looked right back at him. "I suggest you leave. Now." My voice came out as a vicious snarl.

He picked up his arm, as though the pain of having it pulled off hadn't even fazed him in the slightest. I felt one last wave of fiery pain shoot through my head and winced slightly as he walked away.

When I looked back around, Nessie was sat on the floor against a tree sobbing with her face buried in her hands.

RENESMEE'S POV

I couldn't deal with this. The pain in Jacob's face. He thought that I had kissed Diego. How could he even think that? He knew me better than anyone. He knows I'd never do anything like that... The only think I could do was cry in my hands and wait until I calmed down. When I felt a warm arm come around my shoulders and pull me into a hug I thought I nearly swallowed my heart.

When I stopped sobbing enough to talk I looked up at him with through my puffy red eyes "J-Jake... I - He - No..." I couldn't spit out what I wanted to say to him.

He looked as though he was being stabbed repeatedly. "Just tell me if you wanted him to kiss you. I'll leave if it makes you happier." I think if he wasn't so macho he would be crying with me.

I looked straight into his deep brown eyes and my lip trembled. "Jake." I half whispered and brought my hand up to his cheek.

I showed him a flood of images, all the happiest moments of my life.  
The first day he took me swimming on the first beach in La Push.  
The time we had a huge mud fight when I was about six years old.  
When I was supposed to be going to a talent show late on in grade school and he finally told me how he felt about me, and how imprinting truly worked.  
I showed him how I felt when I was enlightened with this news; how my heart swelled; how my entire life finally felt as though it had meaning...  
Lastly I showed him something that had not happened: something that I wished for the two of us. It was simple, just an image that I had seen so many times in my mind. He was sat on a cream couch in a gently lit room, with me on his lap. He had his arms wound around me with his hands on my stomach, slightly bigger then how it is now. My hands were laid on top of his, a ring on my wedding finger. The only thing that made this image truly magical - to me anyway - was the feeling of pure love and happiness emitting from it.

He reached up to my hand and took it away from his face. At first I actually thought that he was going to leave and my heart stopped. But then he entwined his fingers with mine and looked back at me for a moment he just looked at me, stuck in memories, then I saw something dawn on him. His eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, so, he forced himself on you?"

"Um. Well, yeah." I didn't want it to seem to terrible, it was only a kiss...(frown) "Don't do anything stupid Jake. Please."

He softened his face and stood up, picking me up too. He carried me back to our house, cradling me against his chest while I just breathed in his beautiful wolf scent. I had always wondered why he smelled so nice to me and no one else...

I kissed his arm as he put me down on the couch back in our house then looked up at him. "Are you angry?" I asked nervously.

He looked back at me confused as he sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap. "Of course not. Not with you." He said quietly, taking both my hands in his.

I rested my head back against his chest and looked at him "I love you Jacob."

"I love you Renesmee." He smiled slightly and kissed me gently.


	10. A Belated Birthday

_**A/N So, this took a longggg time to upload I know, but I never really found the time to write D:  
**__**Anywhoo, Please read, and I hope you like it.  
-EmilyMeAtSiix x3**_

* * *

**A Belated Birthday**

The next day I woke up laid in bed with Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist and wondered idly if anyone had bothered to tell the teacher we were ill, or had an appointment seeing as it's a Monday and we're supposed to be in school.

I yawned and heard Jake wake up beside me "Morning" He said groggily.

"Afternoon" I corrected him in my reply; it had just turned half past one.

He sat up slowly and looked at me then smiled happily. I smiled back then suddenly remembered something.

"Jacob Black, I believe you still need to give me my very belated birthday present."

He sat up and pulled me up with him. "Ooh, I do don't I?" He looked at me and grinned "I'm surprised you didn't find it; it's been hidden in this very room."

I scowled at him slightly "Well I hope you aren't expecting me to look for it." He grinned again and jumped up off the bed.

"Hmm... Let's see... Where did I put that darn present?" He looked around, stroking his imaginary beard with his eyebrows furrowed. I rolled my eyes and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and holding his shoulders.

"Come on doggy, sniff it out!" I said giggling. He held my legs to keep me from sliding back off and howled loudly. He suddenly started spinning around fastly, making me grip on to him "bad doggy! Stop!"

He slowed down and we both dropped onto the bed. He was laid down laughing like a mad man. I sat up and moved over so I was sat on his stomach "What's made you go all crazy?" I asked, smiling down at him.

"Waking up with you in my arms." He said simply, smiling back at me. I leaned down slowly and left my lips a millimeter from his. When he looked into my eyes it looked like he only had one.

"So, where's my present?" I whispered, looking at his one eye.

"Oh damn... Where did I put that...?" He whispered back with humour deep in his eyes.

"Jake...!" I moaned, frowning sadly. "Please." I made my irrefusable pout and looked at him.

He looked back at me "Oh all right. But it's nothing much..."

"Well I'd be quite happy if you just put a bow on your own head." I said as he walked through into the too huge closet. I sat back down on the bed and waited patiently for him to come back out.

When he did, seconds later he was holding a card and a small gift bag. I smiled at him. I opened the card first. It read:  
_To my Nessie, it's strange to think that this time last year you were the equivalent of an almost 11 year old. You weren't in school so you spent most of your time attacking me. Oh those were the days. Anyway, Happy birthday sweetheart! Make the most of it.  
Yours truly,  
all my love,  
Jacob xxxxx_

I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't you love it if I spent all my time attaching you now?" I winked then stood the card on the bedside table. I turned back around and opened the gift bag, there was two boxes wrapped rather neatly inside, and I suspected he had help from a small woman with a pixie nose. I took out one and un-wrapped it. I smiled when I saw it was my favourite fragrance, flora by Gucci.

I looked up at him and said "what amazing timing, I was just running out of my other one."

I put that with the card and dove back into the bag for the second box. This one was lighter than the other, but somehow heavy at the same time. I un-wrapped it and saw a familiar teal colour and the words 'Tiffany and co.' shining on it. My eyes widened slightly and I'm pretty sure my jaw must have hung open a little.

I opened the box and inside it lay a beautiful white gold charm bracelet. I looked back up at Jacob "Jake" I breathed his name and stood up "It's beautiful -" I couldn't think of anything to say to describe it "Thank you." I smiled up at him. I looked back down at it as he took it out of the box and fastened it around my wrist.

"The 'R'" He said, holding the charm shaped into the letter 'R' "Is for Renesmee. The wooden wolf is to represent me." he smiled cheekily at me. "The headphones are for your love of music. The candy cane is for your first Christmas when all you did was eat – and hit me with – candy canes. And the Apple is for when you had a total Apple craze about 3 years ago, that is still going on now. I would also say that you are the apple of my eye, but that's a little cheesy."

I looked up at him and smiled "And then you still found a way to say it anyway." I held my hands together behind his neck and kissed him lovingly. "I love it Jacob. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled back and kissed me again.

"So. I'm starving. Do we have any food left in this house?" I let go of him and just took his hand, walking out of the bedroom. When I was in the kitchen I opened the fridge door and thought for a second, then took out a pack of bacon rashes, six eggs and milk.

Jacob wound his arms around me from behind and took them off me "Allow me." He said smiling, then took them over to the island and got out a measuring jug and a frying pan. I sat down and watched him put the pan on the hob, turn the gas on and pour oil into it, before putting the bacon in. He then cracked the eggs into the measuring jug and whisked them.

"I think scrambled eggs are in order. With cheese or without?"

That man amazed me sometimes. "With" I answered smiling at him.

He added a little seasoning salt and pepper then put another frying pan on the hob, but the smaller one, put the gas on and put a little butter in the pan to melt. I was still watching him, wondering where he learned to cook eggs, as he turned the sizzling bacon over. After that I couldn't see what he was doing to the eggs because of his fat ass, but it looked like he was stirring it slowly and then I saw him add the cheese and turn the gas off under it. He somehow pulled another frying pan out of the cupboard and started to make fried bread while he put the bacon and eggs onto two plates. It was very clear which one was his. I chuckled at the difference and said to him "When did you learn how to prepare eggs that smell so delicious?" I smiled at him.

He grinned. "It's always been a talent of mine silly." He turned back to the bread and squashed them down with the flipper thing then turned them over and got out two knives and forks "Be a babe and put them on the table." He said to me, holding them out.

I raised an eyebrow at him and took them out of his hand "What am I? Your little pig?"

He just smiled at me and squashed the bread down again then took them out of the pan and put one on each plate while I sat down in the dining room. He came through just then and put the plates down, sitting in front of his, adjacent to me. "…Food, a la Jacob." He said grinning.

I shook my head at him and had some of the eggs. "Uh, Jake these are almost as delicious as you." I said smiling at him.

"Oh, must be pretty damn good then." He chuckled and we ate making casual conversation about his conceitedness. I was soon finished and put my hands on my still flat stomach then looked up at him. "So, any plans for the rest of the day? Or did you just plan the morning?"

He smiles and said "Nope, I thought I'd leave the rest up to you."

"Ooh how kind of you." I smiled and began thinking of some activities for the day. He put all the dished and cookery in the dish washer and looked over at me as he did so, and then I said "Well I'll be quite content curled up on the sofa watching a movie, as long as you're there too of course." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and started to walk over to me "Of course, I think you'll probably be fed up of me by the end of the week, because I'm not leaving your side." He took my hand and pulled me through to the bedroom to choose a film.

He sat on the bed and watched me, I kept asking him if he wanted to watch a specific film, but he said "woman's choice" so I chose 'A Walk to Remember', knowing it would make me cry in the end, and I would need comforting. I smiled and walked back to him.

He chuckled when he saw it and said "I'll get the tissues." He stood up and turned to walk out so I tapped his ass and walked around him.

I could hear him sneaking up behind me so I braced myself and he then picked me up from behind and kissed my neck. "Who're you tapping?" I heard his smile.

He put me down so I turned to face him "Uuh, you. Who're you kissing?"

"Uuh, you." He said and took my hand to bring me over to the sofa.

"Well that's all good then." I said and kissed him lightly "Now put my film on doggy." I grinned at him as he gave me the stink eye.

When he had the film on, he dimmed the lights and sat in the left corner of the sofa so I could rest on him. I curled my legs up and laid my head on his arm, which he them twisted around me, so my head was on his chest. He was lightly tracing circles on my waist with his fingers so part of my mind was just thinking about his touch, which was ever so distracting.

About ten minutes into the movie I gave up and lifted my head to his shoulder so I was looking at the side of his face, and straight away he turned to face me and caught his lips with mine. We started to get into the kiss as he lifted his hand up to my cheek and I turned my legs so my whole body was facing him. He lifted me up and placed me back down so I was straddling him, and I knotted my fingers in the back of his thick hair. He had one hand slightly caressing my hip and the other on my cheek. I loved Jacob. I loved the way he felt, and the way I felt with him. I wouldn't have this feeling anywhere else, with anyone else, and that I knew was a fact.

I felt his teeth graze against my lower lip and he pulled away with his eyes closed. I rested my forehead on his and looked at him, waiting for his eyes to re-open.

He finally looked at me after a long second and blinked. "I think you're going to drive me crazy."

"My sentiments exactly." I said smiling slightly. He smiled back and shook his head a little. "I love you." I rubbed my nose with his gently.

"I love you too." He smiled at me and gave me a kiss, a little one this time, and I brought my leg back from around him and curled up in his side again, but never looked back at the film. This is where I love to be. With my soul mate, my kindred spirit, my Jacob.

For the remainder of the day after the movie Jacob and I, talked, messed around, painted a wall and went for a hunt with Daddy. I was quite entertained by the looks dad kept giving Jake, because he was probably thinking something inappropriate about me, but it also made me embarrassed at the same time.

We went and spend time with the rest of the family – I had some bonding time with Alice and Rose while Jake got thrashed at chess with both Jasper and Emmett, after saying there was no point playing with Edward when he was going to lose after three minutes anyway.

We headed back to our home at about 11:30pm, our shadows just looking like one big person. When we were in bed I did the habitual thing of rolling onto my side and hugging my arm around Jake's midriff.  
He kissed my hair and bid me goodnight and I was lost in a dream world.


	11. A Tease

**Howdy kids, not wrote for a long while! Sad, sad times. But, I've finished school and have nothing to do as I'm lacking social life.**

**Read and review**

**-EmilyMeAtsiix xoxo**

* * *

A Tease

Today I had double chemistry. Jacob wasn't here. Damn. For the entire two periods, Mitchel was either staring at me like he wanted to rip my clothes off, or trying to flirt. I wanted to sink my teeth into his wind pipe just to shut him up – and I'm not a violent person. After 36 minutes of trying to listen to the teacher, and listen to him, I finally turned to him.

"Hey, Mitch, you are really good looking you know." I said smiling flatteringly.

His jaw dropped at the sound of my voice, so I carried on.

"I mean, Jake's great, but you're just – wow another level. And you definitely have a way with words."

I managed to shut him up for a while, but when I turned back to do my work again, I could see Amie glaring at me from next to where Jake sat usually. I looked up at her with one eyebrow raised questionably.

"Are you for real? You have an _amazing_ boyfriend like Jacob" _Oh god, the girl with the crush. How do I win? _"And yet you feel the need to flirt around with Mitch. If you aren't going to treat him right then let him find someone better."

Only a fool couldn't tell that she was her own definition of 'better'

"Yeah, Jake is amazing. But Mitch here is pretty damn beautiful – especially in silent thought…" I smiled, quite enjoying the look on her face.

I glanced around at Mitch and he was smiling like a complete buffoon.

"Ew, I didn't think you were such a whore. Stop playing around; they aren't toys."

I had to laugh! At least the poor girl was decent enough to point this out, but I was only 'trolling' Mitch. I didn't say anything back to her I simply started drawing on a piece of scrap paper and passed it across to her. It had a troll face on it.

She looked up at me and gave me a foul look of distaste then I turned to Mitch.

"I think I just had a minor brain melt. Sorry bro."

I had quiet. Finally. Mitchel didn't talk to me for the rest of the lesson and then we had a break.

When I skipped out of the class Mom and dad were right across the corridor and it appeared that dad wasn't very pleased with me. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. _'At least I _didn't _rip his wind pipe out' _

He shook his head, but I saw a slight grin in his eye. I just smiled sweetly at him them walked over to them.

Mom smiled at me "Are you coping without Jake sweetie?"

I looked at her and said simply "No. Can I leave now?"

She laughed a little "No you can't missis. You need a good education."

I grinned "well we all know that there's plenty of time for that, plus I have Chemistry again, and I already know what we're learning, and then I have English, Trig and Biology. In which, I'm almost top of the class, so one lesson wouldn't hurt."

"The answer is still no. You can last one day without him you know."

I frowned and we started walking down to meet Alice for a chat, and dad went off to Spanish with Emmett.

After my second gloriously silent Chemistry class we had a short break so we went out and sat on the court yard on one of the benches and I got bullied by Em. So much fun!

"So, lil' vampers, if I steal your nose will you cry again?" Emmett said with a huge monkey grin. I just smiled and kicked him in the shin

"No, I won't be, and bear in mind I was like 3 weeks old then, please!" As much as I loved Uncle Em he was a giant pain! I can definitely see why Rose has to run off with Alice, Me or mom occasionally.

When the bell rang Alice, mom and I made our way to English class where we sat on the back table as a three as no one else dare sit in the vacant seat. English was always good. We had some good talks about our men, and Alice and I tried to talk mom into raiding the mall with us; it was a weekly deal for me and Alice – sometimes Rose as well.

As the teacher was still talking mom looked at me and I sensed a change of topic coming.

"So, how is my baby with Jake?" She smiled at me. Because of us all having great hearing, we could speak extremely quietly without anyone noticing, and still listen to the teacher.

I looked at her and shook my head slightly. "We're perfect."

She nodded to the expected answer. "It's been quite strange to watch you know." I blinked questionably.

"When you were only really young he was like the best big brother anyone could hope for, and then when you got to about 11 or 12 he started to change into your best friend, but because of the way your relationship changed, he started to get all new feelings about you – and you him, I thought your father was going to lay an egg having to listen to the two of you 'wondering' about each other."

I chuckled "Yeah, those were awkward times, and it was only like last year. I think if I'm remembering correctly, on my 4th birthday I was 14, on this one I was 16 and by the next one I'll be 17 and I should have just about stopped aging. So strange. I feel like we've been in an actual relationship for so much longer then we have; it's not even been a full real year yet." I smiled like a dizzy girl in love. Alice and my mom both laughed at my expression and I chuckled with them.

Alice smiled at me and said happily "Bless! Young love and all."

I giggled feeling a light blush showing up on my face. Just then the teacher was walking around the class so we all put out heads down and asked Alice what the hell we were doing then speed-wrote to catch up with everyone.

I decided I was going home at dinner while writing, I heard Alice laugh a little when she saw the certainty of my future, and I think mom already know from the word 'go'. I'd just have to make sure dad didn't notice (wish myself luck with that).

I think it's possible that I may be crazy, but being crazy about my amazing – not to mention smoking hot – soul mate wasn't something I was worried about, no one can help being crazy in love.

The second the bell rang for lunch hour I kissed mom and Alice goodbye and headed for the car park – luckily in the opposite direction of my dad and both uncles. I dove into my beautiful little car and sped off down the free-way. I called Jake on the handles in the car in case he wasn't in.

It only rang twice and he answered.

"Hey hunny what's up?" he answered happily. I already felt better from hearing the sound of his voice.

I smiled "Nothing, I'm just letting you know I'm on my way home. Are you in?"

"Yeah I am, I was just going to jump in the shower and have a shave, but your welcome to join me" He said cheekily. I think I could almost hear the wink he would have usually given me after a line like that.

I giggled a little and probably blushed "oh well maybe I will." I giggled again "you're the devil in disguise Jacob Black"

He chuckled at that "Hey, I might be… Guess we'll not know till you get back"

"Yes, which will be in about half a second…" Just then I pulled up at the side of our cottage, jumped out of the car, ran into the bedroom and leapt on Jake's back. I covered his eyes with my small hands and whispered "peek-a-boo"

He laughed and pulled me round into his arms "Hello angel" he smiled at me lovingly. I smiled back and stood onto the floor.

"Hey darl" I kissed him lightly and noticed the steamy feeling coming from the bathroom "Still up for that shower?" I winked at him. Jake knew I was taking things very slow (or at least a little slow) with him, but I did like to tease.

I know Jake's seen me naked quite a lot, but that was while he changed my diapers and helped me out of the bath with mom, it's different now – I guess I am just a little shy brown eyed girl like my mother…

I think now though, I'm getting to the age where my body and mind totally disagree. There's obviously the part where I'm a bit frigid, for lack of a better word, but then there's all the sexual feelings I have for him, my body just aches for closeness day and night with Jake, and however close we are, I just feel like it isn't close enough… But then there's a small part of me that sort of wants to do what mom and dad did and wait, but I'm too much of a rebel to stick with anything like abstinence.

And of course there's the fact that if I have sex with Jake he might never be seen again and my dad will have exploded.

_Oh well. Can't please everyone._

I should probably talk to Jake about this; I'll save it for later.

"Most definitely" He chuckled and said "What's on your mind anyway? There's usually something there you want to specifically talk about when I'm not just seeing it." _Damn, this boy knows me too well._

"I think we can discuss things later" I said smiling "What do you want to eat anyway? I haven't had anything today."

Jake sighed a little, being over-protective as usual. "Ness, what have I told you about having breakfast? Even if it involves a hunt in the woods, you need fuel for the day. You're still half human, and I don't want you getting ill." I just smiled at his worries and rubbed my thumb over his slight frown line lightly then pulled him into the kitchen.

"I'm feeling chicken. Tell me we have chicken!" I looked hopefully at him.

He just tossed a takeout menu at me and said "We need to go shopping baby" as he walked into the living room to watch TV.

I groaned a little. Not that I minded takeout's, it's just – I guess I'd just prefer more attention from Jake sometimes.

"Fabulous… well, this place has nice wings and off-the-bone chicken so I guess I'm sorted, will you order hun?"

"Yeah sure," he stood back up and came to the phone, I guessed there wasn't anything decent on TV otherwise he'd be in zombie mode. "Fries?"

"As always" I answered.

Jake ordered 3 pizza's with assorted toppings, 2 garlic breads, 2 ¼ pound burgers (which came with fries) my chicken wings and of-the-bone chicken with 3 more portions of fries. He also got 2 chocolate chip cookie dough and ice-cream for us which were my favourite.

We always get 3 free bottles of coke because we order that much food. And the shocking part is – even for me who should be extremely used to it – he still has enough room in his pit of a stomach for about a hundred more orders exactly the same.

"Jake, your stomach capacity always amazes me! We spend about $50 on food for one day with you" I laughed unbelievably.

When the food came we stacked it up and sat on the floor in the living room and put some soppy 50's movie on while we ate, laughed, had a miniature food fight, which ended in me being tickled to death and curled up on the sofa for the end of the film.


End file.
